Emmett's Side Stories
by edward6234
Summary: Little short stories, of events that came from a game. Me and my friend play this game on yahoo messenger and this is what we do. Its like role playing in chats. She is Seth and I am ... well everyone else but mainly Edward!
1. Chapter 1

Side stories

mostly making fun of Emmett!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!

Summary: Little short stories, of events that came from a game. Me and my friend play this game on yahoo messenger and this is what we do. Its like role playing in chats. She is Seth and I am well everyone else!

1. {Emmett's master plan}

Seth: God I'm so bored Edward and tell Emmy to be good!

Edward: yeah he is being very good, he is just sitting….

Seth: are they playing that stupid game again?

{Inside joke about this game Jasper and Emmett play}

Edward; Nope! Just sitting … thinking, (Edward starts to laugh)

Seth: about what? Should I be worried or sorry?

Edward: not anything bad … nothing to worry about … (He laughs again) It's just funny.

Seth: What is it?

Emmett: (he jumps up) How do you get a mirror the size of a two story building Love? (Edward laughs harder)

Seth: What the fuck, (she laughs too) what do you mean baby?

Edward: Ok so maybe you should worry a little! (Laughs still)

Seth: I am.

Emmett: I need a big mirror … or a fire hoes …OH, OH or a giant 3 headed dog, yeah that will work?

Edward: He has been thinking about weird shit like that all day!

Seth: Emmy baby breath, what's going on?

Emmett: Huh? Oh I'm fine, it's nothing … I just need that dog … know where I can get one? ….

Edward: Harry Potter? (He rolls on the floor laughing)

Emmett: Ha, ha Ed …not funny… (Emmett glares)

Edward: I thought it was!

Seth: or …………. I am not going to say it.

Emmett: mmmmmm (tries to think as he spaces out)….. I don't know maybe it's not a dog I need ….oh I don't know ……….Oh what Love?

Seth: Nothing.

Emmett: No, no please tell me?

{Seth thinks: you know what I mean Ed}

Seth: (she then laughs) you'll get mad Emmy bear!

Edward: So just tell him!

Emmett: I will not!

Seth: I was going to say if you can't find Harry find Cedrick (she says shyly)

Emmett: ….Oh right ….I hate you Ed! (Glares at Edward) …… (Emmett sighs) Its ok Loves no problem!

Seth: I'm sorry Emmy!(Starts to feel really bad)

{Emmett goes back to thinking weird things while Edward laughs again}

Emmett: No it's a wire fence I need … with pretty flowers … or red ribbon?

Edward: ……Why? (Starts to get worried)

Emmett: don't interrupt me Ed, I am mad at YOU … I'm not mad at Seth ….but YOU I am!

Edward: what ever

Emmett: …..OOOO balloons ……. Yeah big balloons! (gets very exited then he jumps up and down) Yeah that's it!

Seth: Emmy do I need to call the men in pretty white suits?

Emmett: Huh...What... no I'm fine Love really …Oh and I need string lots of string…..

{Edward is still laughing.}

Seth: Emmy you're scaring me! Is it like a surprise for Esme?

Bella: (walks in …) What are we…. (Emmett runs over picks her up, over his back)

Emmett: And you, I need you!

Bella: What the fuck?

Edward: Emmett put her DOWN! (Gets pissed off)

Emmett: Ahhhhhh …. But I, I, I need her!

Edward: EMMETT CULLEN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU WILL PUT HER DOWN!

Bella: (?.…) Hi Seth?

Seth: Hi Bells

Emmett: Ahhhh fine! …. (huffs, he puts her down)

Seth: Okay I am seriously missing something and Bella please help him?

Emmett: Belly PPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE help me?

Seth: I don't need him hurting himself

Bella: ….. With what?

Edward: HELL NO, what ever he is doing let him get hurt; not my Bella!

Emmett: but Belly I need help!

Bella: and again with what?

Seth: Ed please if it involves balloons and string what harm is there?

Emmett: Oh I'm getting rid of the blonde, Rose …..I need help I can't think of how? …..maybe a trick ….I need balloons and string. I was thinking red and a big dog, what do you think?

{Edward and Bella stare blankly at him?}

Seth: that's my Emmy bear (She laughs out load)

………………………………............................................................

2. {Seth and a fan fiction.}

Seth: Ummm Emmett's gay and goes to jail?

Edward: (who doesn't realize she is reading) WHAT?

Seth: "I told Mr. Snowy I loved him, he said he didn't love me back" that's what Emmett says in this story! (She told him as she read more)

Edward: Who is Mr. Snowy? (starts to laugh at the story)

Seth: I don't know? … But all I know is Emmy is cheating on me with a guy?

Edward: Oh ahhhh poor sissy … I still love you! (says jokingly)

Emmett: (He comes running in) WHAT? …… NO I'M NOT!

Esme: EMMETT?

Emmett: Not true … got to go, I love you and…..WHO? What ever its not true … coming mommy!

{Edward and Seth laughs at him as he rushed his explanation}

Seth: Okay, he named 72 dogs Lucky?...(she continues to read)

Edward: …..Why?

Seth: I don't know

Edward: Emmett is a freak. … Really!

Seth: Emmy has 72 dogs, 5 cats, an African crocodile, and a few eels?

Edward: A major freak! Emmett should never have any more cats! ………But he sucks with animals, who the hell let him get them all?

Seth: Animal rescue center?

Edward: WOW! I feel bad for them all…

Seth: I think he gave them away (starts laughing now)

Edward: Oh ok then…(laughs too)

Seth: He started a fire at Bella's house (She said shocked)

{Edward stares blankly and wide eyed at Seth}

Seth: You okay there Ed?

Edward: ………………..YOUR FUCKING KIDDING RIGHT?

Bella: HE DID WHAT NOW? (She walked in just as Seth said that fire thing.)

Seth: in the story he starts a fire at your house

Bella: (sighed in relief) Oh … wait what story … Don't scare me like that!

Edward: (laughs again) what?...Who let him play with fire?

Seth: Sorry Belly! No he spat on a sparking wire ...The venom really started it.

Bella: It's ok Seth.

Edward: he's stupid … Beyond stupid that ditzy vampire!

………………………………............................................................

3. {Ground!}

Seth: So did Esme kill Emmy?

Edward: Not really but he is "grounded" (really starts to laugh now)

Seth: Can he talk or no?

Edward: Umm well not really, I mean he is grounded … as in I mean "in the ground" (starts rolling on the floor laughing at the thought)

Seth: {laughs too} How long is he "grounded" for?

Edward: Umm …I'll ask …… (He runs off to ask mommy)…. She said just for 2 nights

Seth: Oh ok! So is there any way he will get ungrounded sooner? I was just wondering.

Edward: (He chuckles) not sure, that's up to mommy; how mad she is and how bad she feels later?

Seth: You know she will feel bad because he is going to get sad and you know that!

Edward: Yeah I know …

Seth: So next 2 nights window closed and hey will he be in school?

Edward: Umm yeah, no school for Emmy for 2 days!

{The next day!}

Seth: I'm surprised Esme isn't "awwww my poor baby" yet?

Edward: Oh she did … the whole time (He laughs) but its ok I think she will cave in and free him soon

Seth: Okay. It's funny to hear that. What did he say when he found out he is grounded?

Edward: (starts laughing harder now) yeah it is …..When he found out he said "MOMMY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… sighed … Yeah ok I'll get the shovel again"

{Edward quoted Emmett's voice perfectly}

Seth: (was really laughing now too) I bet Bella and Alice were cracking up?

Edward: Umm they were shopping so they weren't here for that part. But I got it all on tape!

Seth: Nice

Edward: Yep!

Seth: I will be surprised if he stays in there tonight!

Edward: Well he can't get out without mommy setting him free but she might just cave in soon!

Seth: He did try to kill them by the way. (talking about the guys in school that have been hitting on Seth)

Edward: Yeah I know. I told her that too!

Seth: Nice!

Edward: Yeah.

Seth: he was growling and holding on to me the entire time I was in English. I didn't notice any guys looking at me….?

Edward: Yeah you girls never do but they all do it ….So what did he do about it?

Seth: I hated it. I would get something and he would be right there with his hand on my ass

Edward: Oh sorry sissy but you know how he gets…..

Seth: Yeah true! It just got annoying though, its like dude come on; you know I don't like any of them like that!

Edward: yeah he knows but its not YOU he is worrying about here

Seth: it's still annoying.

Edward: Yes I know … Oh the girls are back …

Seth: Let's see what they say! (She laughs)

Alice: (Is really laughing at something as they walk in)

Bella: (She sighs heavily) Edward she hasn't stopped laughing for hours?......

Alice: I ……CAN'T…….STOP…… (said in between laughs)

Seth: WOW okay?

Edward: Yes Bella I know …… (laughs with her as she replays it in her head again and again and again)

Bella: What the fuck is it?

Seth: Emmett is "grounded"!

Edward: He had been punished by mom ……..

{They all three start to laugh hysterically}

Bella: ? …. SO?

Alice: He was buried in the yard AGAIN! Bella it's funny as hell!

Edward: YEP!

Bella: Ok, ok, ok, Wait? he was buried! ….by who and WHY?

Edward: By mommy and because he is Emmett? (shrugged and then laughed)

{Alice was laughing harder then the rest of them!}

Seth: He skipped his classes to be in mine and he tried to kill some guys at school?

Bella: OH … Yeah that would do it (she was laughing too)

Seth: Yep! So has he even made a noise yet?

Edward: Well he is screaming about how bored he is?

Seth: I'm surprised he is not screaming about sex?

{The other girls crack up laughing now!}

Seth: What? … I am!

Edward: Yeah well I didn't say that was the ONLY thing he was screaming, just that's one thing?

Seth: I'm sorry!

Edward: Yeah so am I

Bella: AHHH poor baby! (She kisses his head and he smiles at her touch)

Edward: Yeah it's ok. Thank you, Love!

{Alice laughs loader still!}

Seth: remember it's him, not ME! But I'm causing them so I am really, really sorry (She giggles)

Edward: Yeah I know and it is really not your fault … He is just a freak Sis!

{Bella giggles}

Seth: I know but I love him!

Edward: Yeah, still trying to figure that one out? .....

Bella: Be nice … (She giggles again)

Seth: Don't worry me 2 (She laughs and she hugs Edward) I'm sorry he is an idiot sex freak?

Edward: (hugs her back) Yeah its ok really, mostly I can block him out … So what are you going to do without your boy friend/stocker for school tomorrow; if mommy doesn't release him first?

Seth: I don't know?

Alice: well she might not make it that long anyway … (She laughs) poor mommy!

Seth: Oh I could have you tell him I made out with some guy……

Alice: that would be awesome!

Edward: In what world would that be AWESOME!

Alice: I could see his head really EXPLODE in a second and then it will heal and it will happen again … YOU know that would be funny as hell Ed!

Seth: TRUE!

Edward: TRUE! … Ok yes, yes it would!

{Bella giggles}

Seth: OH, OH, OH! I have an idea!

Alice: YES!

Seth: does he have a cell?

Edward: (confused by her thoughts) Yes?

Seth: well then I'll dress sexy and you can take a picture and send it to him

Bella:? That's so mean Seth? (But she was still laughing at the thought)

Edward: Yes but funny!

Alice: Oh COME ON (looks at Bella) you would do it to him too (Points to Edward) if it were you?

Seth: Yeah that makes me feel bad now…. (She gets sad)

Bella: … Well yeah ok so I would …

Edward: You know he will only find a way to use it against me later anyway … but it's still funny

Alice: Seth its not mean he will love it when he is out … TRUST ME! OK go change now……..

Seth: Okay, Alice come help me!

Alice: Sure Sis!

{They go get Seth really and take lots of pictures}

Seth: This will be lots of fun!

Alice: Yes, yes it will

Seth: Okay Alice, so am I ready?

Alice: Yep!

Seth: Okay! Come on let's see what Eddie and Belly think!

Alice: YAY! … (She dances out to watch their eyes pop)

Seth: what do you think? .... (asked walking into the room where Edward and Bella sat)

{Edward and Bella both look up to see Seth in her hot new out fit Alice had her in this time}

Edward and Bella: WOW!

Seth: YAY! (starts to laugh)

Bella: Emmett will flip (starts laughing with Seth)

Seth: Okay so whose cell are we using?

Alice: MINE! (said while jumping for joy over the new found fun)

Seth: Okay cool!

………………………………............................................................

4. {Princess Emmett}

{Seth finds a fan fiction crossing Twilight with Aladdin and in the story Emmett dresses like Jasmine and also in real life Emmett (on a dare?) had dressed like the Disney princess. Seth is reading the story while Edward is sitting near by; waiting for Bella to come in.}

Seth: Stupid lamp!

Edward: (starts to laugh at her out burst) What?

Seth: Ed what does Aladdin have that I don't?

Edward: ….. A friend like GINI!

{Seth and Edward brake out into hilarious laugher}

Edward: Sorry Sis, I couldn't help myself!

Seth: He loves rubbing Aladdin's lamp

Edward: Yeah that and many other things too.

Seth: He loves Aladdin more then me?

Edward: Oh Emmett just walked in

{Emmett heard Seth say something about someone loving someone more then her}

Emmett: (very confused) WHO?

{Seth and Edward brake out into more laugher}

Emmett: Hey, what did I miss something?

Edward: SO Emmy? … How many wishes do you get? (He laughs more)

Seth: You are cheating on me with Aladdin (points to Emmy dressed as Jasmine and not just in the story she is reading now)

Emmett: Ed GO TO HELL! …….. And Seth I am NOT CHEATING? And really not with that rat?

Bella: What rat? (walks in and hears Emmett yelling)

Emmett: He is a rat ….. Aladdin …..A BIG RAT!

Seth: You like rubbing his lamp? (She starts crying from laughing too hard)

Bella: HEY! Watch it princess! … HE is Awesome and NOT a rat? (gets angry, He is her favorite)

Emmett: I WHAT? (Turns towards Seth and Not paying any attention to Bella's out burst)

Seth: You like rubbing his lamp! (She drops to the floor laughing and crying some more)

Emmett: I DO FUCKING NOT!

Bella: Don't yell at her, girly!

Seth: Yeah Emmy, that's rude manners! Princess manners!

Seth and Bella: (crack up laughing and crying and rolling on the floor)

Emmett: Ok, ok it's not THAT funny?

Edward, Bella and Seth: Oh yea it is (still laughing hard)

Seth: (starts to laugh so hard she can't breathe well)

Emmett: Breathe Seth?…. NOW!

{Seth takes a deep breathe and starts to feel better}

Seth: as you wish princess!

{That did it! They all started to crack up again…. All but Emmett}

Emmett: Ok, ok fine it's funny … but you better keep breathing damn it!

{Seth thinks: Ed tell him to change, I can't take him seriously like that}

Edward: Emmett go change or she will never be able to breath right again!

Emmett: …..FINE! (runs off to get out of his dress up costume)

Bella: (She giggles)

{Seth Thinks: Ed that was mean (still laughs anyway)}

Edward: yeah I know (laughs too)

{Emmett goes to change .......and comes back down dressed up as Simba from lion king}

Emmett: Any better?

{Bella cracks up laughing. Seth can't stop laughing! Edward and Emmett laugh as well}

Emmett: ? Well?

Seth: Normal please!

Emmett: Ok fine (sighs and then goes back to change again)

Seth: Emmy are you normal?

Emmett: Yes … I am now ……..

Edward: Yeah sure as normal as he can be maybe?

{Bella giggles at Edward's joke}

Emmett: HEY! …. TRUE but HEY!

Seth: Okay there you go …. (She hugs him)

{Emmett hugs Seth back}

Seth: You look uncomfortable baby, why?

Emmett: I don't know?

(Edward laughs)

Seth: You know I love you Emmy but you're a label whore

Emmett: WHAT? …. WHY?

{Bella and Edward laugh at Emmett. Seth points at his cloths}

Seth: Hollister jeans, Abercrombie and finch shirt, and American eagle flip flops?

Emmett: HEY, blame Alice here? Come on you know Alice bought all this crap …

Seth: (Takes off Emmett's shirt) Okay that's better, less prep.

{Everyone starts to laugh again ….}

Seth: Sorry but way, way, way, way too much prep

Emmett: ? (He shrugs) Ok then …sure love!

Seth: You should be happy; it gives you a reason to be shirtless

Emmett: Yep that's true …anything else you don't like? (He winks and laughs) …..just joking Love

Seth: (playfully pushes Emmett) Behave damn it …. (started laughing again)

Emmett: (sighs playfully) FINE if I must

{Everyone is laughing really hard now!}

………………………………............................................................

5. {Piercing Emmett}

Seth: So you going Goth tomorrow Emmy?

Emmett: (laughs) Yep that I am!

Bella: ? What? Why?

Edward: he's a freak Bella?

Emmett: HEY!

Seth: personally I think he will look hot!

Bella: well maybe (laughs)

Seth: I told Edward never go Goth, skater maybe, Emo totally, Goth hell no!

{Bella laughs out load}

Emmett: Yeah well I'll look cool!

{Edward rolls his eyes at Emmett}

Seth: I'm not sure about that one Baby? Well are you using a wig or buying hair extensions?

Emmett: Ummm I don't know which do you thing would be best?

Seth: A wig cause then Esme can't get too mad…….

Bella: A wig also because it would be easier to take off too!

Seth: True!

Emmett: Oh Yeah, good ideas (laughs)

Seth: So you need a black emo-ish looking hair or buy a wig and have Alice style it

Emmett: I think I'll have Alice style the wig that will be easier

Seth: So Emmy you doing the fake piercing too?

Emmett: Ummm well not a lot ………. People fear me enough as it is (laughs)

Seth: So? You need the guys to be scared of you!

Emmett: Yeah that is true but I was thinking more about your friends and the freshman and my teachers and well……. yeah that would be good for the guys though!

{Seth and Bella laugh}

Seth: Yeah true. Well what about the freshman boys?

Emmett: Yeah, but the poor girls are scared of the place as it is (chuckles) I feel a little bad about that ….. But all the boys just make me _almost _not care so much.

Seth: Awww but they are so little.

Emmett: Yeah I know and to me they are just like little … ummm well they are babies really!

Seth: Technically they are.

Edward: Emm knock it off! We get it you are a giant, no one cares Seth: But if they keep staring at you I'll throw down.

{Bella was giggling}

Emmett: Who's looking at _**me**_? I just see the guys that are after you?

Seth: That Loren girl in our English class, that Brittany girl in dance, well half the girls when we walk in the halls.

Emmett: Who? … I don't know them, sorry? I never notice any girls.

Seth: I know Baby but I did and they piss me off. I hear them talk and it pisses me off even more!

Edward: You think the talk is bad ……… Oh ummm never mind.

Emmett: Well I'm sorry Seth. ….. I love you!

Seth: I love you too Emmy! (smuggles into Emmett, as he holds her close) Maria even said she is going to take you from me cause there is no contest; she is better! I almost killed her!

Emmett: Ha, not likely! Well you should know that I would never leave you because of any of them Love!

Seth: I know but it pisses me off that they would try

Bella: Well yeah, I would say it would; but she's just a bitch anyway.

Seth: Yeah true! (they all laugh) At least I don't see him looking at other girls ……..

Emmett: Why would I?

{Seth Kisses Emmett and he kisses her back softly}

Seth: Okay. we need to get back Emmy

Emmett: We do …. Yeah you are right …..its getting late out huh?

Seth: yeah that and you need to get your piercing and wigs and clothing, you know

Emmett: Mhmmm that too (picks Seth up and cradles her in his arms as he runs home…. Laughing as he goes)

Seth: Okay that was really, really fast!

Emmett: (laughs again) Yep!

{They get back to the house}

Bella: Hey guys; Emmy. Seth. You all better now (laughs)

Seth: yeah.

Edward: Well that's great!

Bella: Yeah it is!

Seth: So Emmy you coming over tonight or no?

Emmett: If you want me to Sethy?

Seth: You can if you want.

Emmett: Oh … then yeah Love!

{Seth kisses Emmett and he kisses her back!}

Seth: So when exactly are you gonna get all done for this?

Emmett: Umm what do you mean Love? All done with what?

Seth: Gothifing yourself!

Emmett: it will take like two seconds tops … to get ready and then I will probably only stay like that for the day at school tomorrow …… I don't know maybe longer!

Seth: Oh yeah and tomorrow is school pictures (laughs)

Emmett: ………But I'm a senior so I don't need to take them Love?

Seth: Lucky! I'm a junior so I have to

Emmett: Sorry Sethy! … love you ….. I'm sorry!

Bella: It's ok Seth only one more year.

Seth: Yeah, you're a senior to Bella?

Bella: Yeah, sorry about that Sis!

Edward: (laugh) Yeah we all are sorry about pictures

Seth: Meany heads

Everyone: Sorry Seth!

Seth: So Emmy will you be there while they take the picture.

Emmett: Yeah I probably will ……………why?

Seth: Just wondering the lady sucks ass

Emmett: (Laugh) really ……….ahhhhhh

Seth: mhm and you being around will make me smile

Emmett: Ok then I will be there ….. With the suck ass lady and the rest of the stupid people ……

Seth: Awwww ! Well at least I will be there?

Emmett: Well yeah of course I wouldn't if you weren't there Love!

Seth: (laugh) that should make up for the suck ass lady and the stupid people

Emmett: Yep that it does Love that it does ……………………

{Seth kisses Emmy and cuddles close to him}

Emmett: (holds her tight and rocks her gently) You make everything thing better Love!

Seth: Awwww yay! (laughs)

Bella: Awww how sweet

Edward: you know its true! you girl make everything about _OUR _live perfect

Bella: (giggles then both girls blush) I think you got that back wards _AGAIN! _Edward. Its you two that make _our _live better !

Edward: (chuckles) if you say so Love …. (hold her tight)

Seth: well here. We all make each others lives better!

Bella Edward and Emmett: (nod) Yep that works … (they all laugh)

Seth: So Emmy when are you coming over?

Emmett: any time you want me Love!

Seth: you can come at what ever time you want

Emmett: hmm how about now?

{Bella giggles}

Seth: If you want or if you want to wait you can

Emmett: what ever you want my love its your house (laugh)

{After school, all day dressed as a Goth}

Seth: So what did Esme say when she saw Emmy?

Edward: she hasn't yet; her and dad are out hunting …….. Due back in about 10 minutes (laughs) I can't wait!

Seth: He hasn't changed yet?

Edward: Nope he wants to see what she says ……. He is so DEAD (laughs loader)

Seth: I don't want him getting grounded again school is not fun with out him and I feel safe when he is there!

Edward: Its ok she hates doing that so much it only happens about twice a year and its never to close together (laugh)

Seth: So what's you been up too? have you killed Eric yet?

{Inside joke about Eric and the spiked cookies!}

Edward: umm no but I have been working all day so not much time ……… for killing (laughs)

Seth: (laughs too) does Emmy know?

Edward: yeah I just told him an hour ago ….. So he will help us kill him tomorrow

Seth: I'm sorry Baby, but Eric is in love with you.

Edward: What?

Seth: that was to Emmett.

Edward: Yes I know and how did you get to that conclusion?

Emmett: yeah …………HOW?

Seth: He lased Bella's Oreo to get to you Edward and laced mine to get to Emmy! Why else would he have to drug us. That and I see Eric eyeing Emmy all the time (laughs)

Edward: HE DRUGGED me to, thank you?

Seth: that's so you couldn't fight (laugh)

Emmett: (very confused) He drugged you?

Edward: Oh yeah. I didn't mention that to you did I ……….. oh well!

Seth: (kisses Emmett then looks at Emmett)

Seth thinks: wonder how he would look with a snake bite

{Emmett kisses back and Edward groans.}

Emmett: …. Dude fuck off!

Seth: Stay out of my fucking head Edward Anthony Cullen

Edward: Seth that's not really something ANYONE should think about thank you

Emmett: ? Think about what ?

Seth: What you would look like with a snake bite

Emmett: ? Snake bite?

Seth: it's a piercing right here (points to his lip)

Emmett: Why that's weird ? … And that would make kissing weird?

Edward: EMMETT KNOCK IT OFF!

Emmett: (laughs) Sorry just having fun……..

Seth: No it would be hot!

Edward: Sure it would (rolls his eyes then under his breath) stupid piercing and stupid looks!

{Bella come in and see Emmett still in the Goth cloths.}

Bella: Oh hey Seth what's up? Emmy aren't you changing?

Edward: (kisses her) Hello Love!

Bella; (giggles and kisses him back) Hi Edward

Emmett: Nope not yet (laughs)

{Seth laughs}

Bella: Umm did I miss something Seth?

Seth: Do you think he would?

Bella: ? Think who would what Seth?

{Edward and Emmett laugh}

Seth: I think Emmy would look hot with a snake bite!

Bella: ….. Oh, is that what I missed … why is he getting one? (She busts out laughing)

Emmett: ……..HEY?

Seth: No I think he would look hot with it but its up to him if he gets it!

Emmett: I don't know maybe …… if you would really like it ……

Bella: Emmett that's ummmm yeah never mind (laughs harder)

Seth: Let me see?

{Edward and Bella laugh}

Seth: (runs up to her jewelry box in Emmy's room then back down) Try this on Baby! (She hands him a fake lip ring)

Emmett: Ummm ok sure! ….. (puts it on) ….. Well?

Seth: Hot! Just like I knew it would be!

Emmett: COOL!

{Edward and Bella are still laughing then Seth kisses Emmett with the ring still on and he kisses her back}

Seth: Was it weird?

Emmett: It was ….. A little but I think I'll get used to it …… if you really like it?

Seth: Yes I do but how can you do it when you are a vampire!

Edward: (Laughs harder now [thinking about it])

Bella: (stops laughing) Yeah that's a good question?

Emmett: Oh that's the fun part (sarcastically) ……and you need good timing (starts laughing now)

Seth: Oh ok so Emmy will you pierce your lip for me?

Emmett: (chuckles) if that's what you wish Love?

Seth: Well are you okay with it?

Emmett: If you are then so am I Love! ………… So should I or what?

Seth: Hell yeah, you look hot!

Emmett: (chuckle louder) Ok sure Love ……. Anything to make you happy!

Bella: (giggles) Wow Emmy You do look good ………

Seth: but how can you ……. You have skin made of marble?

Emmett: Well I can take care of that. Don't worry about it Love!

{Edward laughs loudly}

Seth: what's so funny?

Emmett: Nothing never mind him Love……………

Edward: (Still laughing) Its nothing Sis! …

Bella and Seth: (very confused.)

Emmett: (Vampire speed) Dude cut it out!

Seth: Ok so when do you want to do this?

Emmett: I will do it after school tomorrow if you want?

Seth: (giggles) Ok well why not tonight so I can see you like that tomorrow?

Emmett: Ummm well ….. Its uhhh ? ………….

Edward: Its not a good idea tonight he will need Alice and she left for the night!

Emmett: Oh yeah! that's why? (vampire speed) thanks bro!

{Bella laughs at Emmett!}

Seth: But if you don't want to its okay. You don't have to if you don't want to Baby! I just think you look hot like that!

Emmett: No, no its just I couldn't think of where she went. Sorry! No I love the idea Love! I will need her '_help' _to pierce me.

{Edward laughs at the thought of this again}

Seth: Ok well who is actually piercing you then?

Bella: (looks at Edward who is just about dying [again] with laughter) Edward are you ok? (He laughed so hard he fell from his chair)

Emmett: Its nothing …. Its not really like a piercing for us but it will look the same……

{Emmett thinks to Edward: _Cool it bro or I will so hurt you!}_

Seth: Ok what the fuck is wrong with Edward?

Bella: (shrugs) I don't know?

Edward: No, … no …..(still laughing hard) .. I… I'm … fine ……

Emmett: (rolls his eyes) He lost his mind that's all.

Seth: Ok so if its not a piercing what is it?

Emmett: Ummm its ummm …… well don't worry about that part ok …. Its fine Love …..(he glares at Edward)

{Emmett thinks: _Get THE FUCK UP and COOL IT NOW!}_

Seth: You are worrying me now. If its not a big deal why won't you tell me ?

Bella: yeah and how is it even possible to begin with ?

Emmett: Ummm well ….. You see……(sighs trying to think of how to say it )

{Edward starts to calm down and sits by Bella still chuckling a little.}

Bella: ? You ok now?…..

{Edward nods}

Emmett: Its …..just a little different then a normal piercing!

Seth: How much different?

Emmett: Well its not permanent on us the hole heals faster …… it holds a lot better you can't just rip it out ……and well to get the hole …. Its not really a shot like that piercing gun thing does it?

{Edward chuckles more now………….}

Seth: So how do you do it?

Emmett: that's not important its just not something we do a lot of the time?

{Edward was laughing again [not quiet as bad as before]}

Bella: really Edward are you ok?

Edward: Yep! …. (chuckles) .. I'm fine!

Seth: yeah and Emmett what do you mean?

Emmett: Its nothing its ….. (Sighs) ….. DUDE FUCK IT EDWARD! ……KNOCK IT OFF! (wide eyes because he realized he said that out load) umm Opps………

Bella: Emmett, Edward what's going on?

Edward: (Laughs again) Its nothing.

Seth: What the fuck is going on? Someone tell me RIGHT NOW!

Bella: Yeah that would be nice (getting very pissed like Seth)

Edward: Sorry girls (chuckles) … its really nothing ……. Just me pitching Emmett getting cut up healing faster then Alice and Jasper can work and cut him again and again … ect, ect, ect (he laughs again)

Emmett: Gee thanks bro! (sarcastically)

Seth: HE IS GONNA WHAT!

Bella: WHAT?

Edward: Yep sure thing Bro! (turns to Seth) Well they can't do it fast enough without me but its more fun to watch them all try {Edward laughs}

Bella: ? Edward that's not funny!

Edward: Yes it is …

Emmett: Not cool Edward!

Seth: Oh my fucking God!

Emmett: Seth its really nothing……. And you should really blame him. He's the only one really fast enough and HE WON'T _HELP_! And, and, and, Ummm well I got nothing …..SORRY!

{Seth puts her head in her hands}

Emmett: Seth? You ok?

Seth thinks: Why the fuck am I asking him to do this ….and why the fuck won't **you **help him _Edward! _I know you can't stay out of my fucking head!

Edward: Yeah but you told me to stay out ….. So which is it Seth? (laugh) OH and because its funny ………..

{Seth Mentally kicks the shit out her self}

Bella: Edward that's cruel .. You should help them!

Edward: (sighs) yeah I know and I WAS going to help him ……until he told me that I should do it too and that he would tell Bella if I didn't! …………. SO I told him NO!

Seth: (looks at Edward with tears in her eyes) No don't worry about any of it (gets up and walks out)

Emmett: SETH! (glares at Edward) What the FUCK! (gets up and runs after her) SETH! Seth wait please?

{Seth goes to the secret garden}

Emmett: (Follows her there) Seth please talk to me?

Seth: (sits on the bench knees in her chest) I'm So Sorry!

Emmett: ? (Surprise crosses his face) _YOU _ARE SORRY?.WHY?

Seth: I don't want you to get hurt but I think you would look hot with the piercing!

Emmett: Its not going to hurt Love! Its just Edward is an ASS and thinks its funny to see Alice get frustrated and Jasper get sad because she is. all because they aren't fast enough… IT WON'T HURT ! Seth really this is nothing to worry about its just …. Well Edward can be a real ASS sometimes!

Seth: Promise its all ok?

Emmett: Yes Love I promise!

{The next day Edward does help Emmett and he gets the snake bit in before school then Seth comes over after school to hang out with Emmett and everyone.}

Emmett: So you need me to do anything Sethy?

Seth: I don't know what you can do ?

Emmett: Well there is a **lot **I _CAN_ do …… but is there anything you need?

Seth: Like food and Pepsi?

Emmett: Ok (he runs to get some …… hands them to her) Here Love!

Seth: (eats and drinks) You know that lip ring really suits you!

Emmett: (chuckles) Really … thanks Love!

{Seth kisses Emmett and he kisses back}

Seth: I love you Emmy!

Emmett: I love you Sethy ….. Now and forever Love! _ALWAYS! _

Seth: Awwww (she hugs him close) you are so sweet!

Emmett: (chuckles as he holds her close too) Thanks Love but its all true!

Seth: I know! Vampires are the only ones who can love forever!

Emmett: Yeah I've heard that too !

Seth: Technically its true!

Emmett: Yeah I guess it is … its still cute!

Seth: Yeah! You know you were hot as a Goth ……… just saying!

Emmett: (laughs) Yeah I think it was cool ….. Fun for a while; even mommy said it was _kind of _cute!

Seth: Yeah! (laughs) So you think you would ever go Goth permanently?

Emmett: hmmm I don't know ….. You think I should?

Seth: It would be very, very sexy!

Emmett: hmmm ….. Maybe I should then ……….

Seth: (laughs) that and it would scare all the guys in school!

Emmett: Yeah that's true …. Hmm yeah maybe ……..

Seth: Well I think its amazingly hot on you okay!

Emmett: Its ok ……… I think its cute that you like it (chuckles)

Seth: Well maybe on Tuesday we both can go Goth!

Emmett: hmm Okay lets do it Love! I think that would be very hot!

Seth (laughs) And would scare the guys and girls (laughs again)

Emmett: Yeah that's a plus!

Seth: (cuddles closer to Emmett)

Emmett: (Holds her close and kisses the top of her head)

Seth: We will be the scariest couple (laughs)

Emmett: Yep! (laughs with her)

Seth: I think you should totally go Goth, you would be very hot!

Emmett: Yeah? … Well ok. Sure anything for you, Love!

Seth: Awwww!…. That's hot (giggles)

Emmett: (smiles wide) I'm GLAD! Seth I love you!

Seth: I love you Emmy!

Emmett: So … What do you want to do now, Love?

Seth: I don't know?

Emmett: K. We can just stay like this for now then. (holds her a little closer to him)

Seth: Do you want to watch a movie?

Emmett: (Shrugs) I'm fine like this. I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything else?

{Edward walks in with Bella in his arms}

Bella: Hi guys!

Edward: Hello … You two comfy? (Laughs)

Seth: Yeah, so?

{Emmett laughs}

Edward: Oh, nothing (Laughs again)

Bella: So Seth you feeling better?

Seth: A little.

Bella and Emmett: That's good!

Edward: (Laughs)

Seth: Okay, so what were you asking Emmy?

Emmett: (looks confused) I don't know? I asked if you wanted to do anything else but …. Other than that I forget?

Seth: You asked multiple times like you had something in mind?

Emmett: Nope, just wondering what I could do to make you happier.

Bella: (giggles) Awww!

Seth: (kisses Emmett) I'm happy like this!

Emmett: (kisses Seth back) That's good!

Seth: (lays her head on his shoulder)

{Edward takes Bella to the love seat to sit with her on his lap while Emmett holds tighter to Seth as she plays with his lip ring and giggles}

Emmett: (Chuckles with her)

Seth: Hold on Emmy. I'll be right back! (gets up and runs to Emmett's room. …. They hear some rummaging and some unintelligent language)

Emmett: Seth? … Are you ok up there!

Seth: (yells down) Yeah! …. Where the fuck is that stupid mother fucking shirt!

Edward: (laughs)

Bella: Seth what are you doing?

Emmett: YOU SURE, Love!

Seth: Yeah! …………. What the fuck is it doing THERE!

Emmett: Seth? … What's wrong Love?

Seth: Nothing (puts the shirt on and goes back down to relax the day away with Emmett)

………………………………............................................................

6. {The perfect punishment and Bella's hell}

Seth: So, Edward are you okay?

Edward: Nope, not really.

Seth: Awww (hugs him)

Edward: (hugs her back) Yeah thanks Sis.

Seth: Is Emmy being good?

Edward: Yep Bella made him help with dinner…. Well sit and watch as she cooked anyway! (laughs)

Seth: (laughs) So what happened to him…. When he spiked Alice's mountain dew? {Inside joke about a midnight laugh fest blamed on Pepsi and Mountain Dew}

Edward: Esme punished him…… It was perfect really! …. Mom is really scary sometimes! (chuckles)

Seth: What did she do?

Edward: She made it so he has to listen to and do ANYTHING Bella tells him for two weeks!

Seth: OH. MY. GOD! Awwww my poor Baby.

Edward: Yeah poor Emmy (sarcastically)… Bella is the one that has to be followed around for two weeks. You know she hates that too. My poor Bella! ……. But still its great!

Seth: Awww! So I'm like alone at school tomorrow?

Edward: Well … Bella can tell him to go to you; if you want. (chuckles) Total control!

Seth: Yeah. If she wants to be left alone she can tell him to follow me.

Edward: Yeah, I think she may take you up on that some of the time.

Seth: I don't mind. (laughs)

Edward: Yeah.

Bella: (Storms into the room) Uhggrrr …. EMMETT GO SIT DOWN!

Emmett: (slowly follows after looking shamed)Ok. ……… Sorry Sissy!

Edward: (looks up confused) What happened now?

Seth: Belly what's going on?

Bella: (Glares at Emmett as he goes to sit in the corner) I HATE this! I can't do anything with THAT! (points to Emmett)

Emmett: (puts his head down) Sorry Sissy.

Edward: (chuckles and wraps Bella in his arms) Sorry Love!

Bella: (sighs at his touch) It's ok …. Emmett just sit there ok.

Emmett: (just nods yes and looks at the floor; still feeling sorry)

Seth: Awww (hugs Emmett) I feel so bad.

Emmett: (just sits there)

Bella: (glares at Emmett again) Oh, For goodness sake! You can HUG her you _**stupid **_**literal **vampire!

Edward: (chuckles again)

Seth: No he don't want to. (Goes to walk away all sad.)

Emmett: (grabs and hugs Seth close to him) Of course I did! But I HAVE to do as she says.

Bella: Remind me to ask Esme WHY _I'M _being punished too. This sucks!

Edward: Oh com on Bella. Just think of the possibilities and you'll feel better!

Bella: I will not feel better, thank you.

Emmett: Seth, I really did but mommy said……….. Well I'm being punished REALLY!

Seth: (sits back on the couch looking sad)

Emmett: (is stuck on the floor looking hurt and sad … he calls to her) Please come back?

Bella: (Looks at both of them) SEE! Now they both are sad ………. And its MY fault!

Edward: No its his!

Bella: NO. Mine!

Edward: (stubbornly states) HIS!

Bella: MINE! (equally stubborn)

Seth: No Bella. Its his. He doesn't like hugging me.

Emmett: No Sissy. Its mine. (hears what Seth said) Wait what? … Why wouldn't I want to Seth? Of course I do; but I CAN'T!…..

Bella: You are sooo Frustrating Emmett!

Seth: Cause you're still mad from school

Emmett: I'm not mad Seth….And I'm sorry Sissy!

Bella: Uhggrrr …(Sighs)

Edward: (Kisses Bella's forehead) Its ok Bella, They will fix this. Go back to cooking ok.

Seth: Bella come here really quick.

Bella: (sighs and starts to walk to Seth) Emmett I am telling you to STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN … But anything you need to do so things get fixed here… then DO! (walks up to Seth) Yes?

{Edward sits in a chair}

Seth: You do know you can tell him to leave you alone! Tell him to bug me or something. Right?

Bella: Yeah, I think I might do that sometime….. Oh and he really did want to hug you…. But Esme told him he _COULDN'T _do **anything **without getting my permission! **What was she thinking**! _WHY ME? _(sighs deeply) Oh well, I'm going to cook. don't be mad at him. (turns back to Emmett) DON'T just sit there, I said FIX this!

{Seth giggles a little}

Emmett: (Suddenly jumps up and slowly walks towards Seth and Bella … Still looking sorry) I'm SO SORRY Sethy… Really I am!

Bella: (rolls her eyes) Ok. I'm going to cook now. STAY OUT! (walks out as Edward starts laughing at Emmett)

Seth: So you're not mad?

Emmett: (Shakes his head no, a lot) Are you?

Seth: no. Do you want to hug me?

Emmett: YES! …. If you want me to?

{Edward Rolls his eyes}

Seth: You know I want you to.

Emmett: (Hugs Seth)

Seth: (hugs him back, Smiling)

Emmett: (smiles) YAY! Sooo, Are we ok again? (looks at the floor again)

Seth: Okay. Yeah. (runs into the kitchen to Bella) Can you tell him to sit please?

Bella; Uhggrrr … Emmett SIT!

Emmett: (sits on the floor … right then and there)

Seth: (Starts to laugh)

Edward: (Busts out laughing)

Bella: UHGGRRR!

Seth: (hit's the floor laughing) You know its funny!

Bella: (getting more frustrated) Yeah, Well it was the first _OH 50 Times_ maybe. …. This is just driving me crazy!

Seth: (Gets up) I'm sorry Sissy.

Bella: EMMETT! ….. Listen to Seth for a while! (turns to Seth) You have '_fun' _for now.

Emmett: (smiles wide)

{Edward still cracking up laughing at Emmett}

Seth: (Laughs and hugs Bella) I love you Belly!

Bella: (laughs too and hugs her back) Now, maybe I can cook.

Seth: Yeah.

Bella: Ok, go have fun (laughs again)

Seth: (walks over to Edward)

Edward: (looks up still laughing a little) Yes Seth?

{Seth sits on Edward's lap Edward stops laughing and Emmett looks up very confused}

Seth: So? What should I do?

Edward: (chuckles)… Just don't kill him. You won't like that later. But Bella did say '_Have fun_!'

Seth: Yeah. True (grins wickedly)

{Emmett smile slowly fades}

Seth: Awww

{Edward chuckles}

Seth: (gets up and hugs Emmett)

Emmett: (hugs her back) … Oh wait! Can I do that?

Seth: Yes, You can (laughs)

Emmett: Oh, Ok! (hugs her again)

Seth: Sit on the couch Sweetie.

Emmett: Ok (sits on the couch)

{Seth sits on his lap}

Edward: (Floats off into the kitchen, fearing Bella _alone _with the knives.)

{Ok well mostly just wanting to be with Bella rather than with Emmett and Seth; with her on his lap it can't end well for his mind.}

Seth: You know. You shouldn't have done that!

Emmett: (very confused) … Shouldn't have done what?

Seth: Spiked Alice's Mountain Dew.

Emmett: OOOOHHHHhhhh! Yeah that. ……… I know and I didn't mean to make Mommy tell Bella she had to control me.

Seth: Well you shouldn't have done it Emmy.

Emmett: Sorry.

Seth: Ok, Emmy. You better not do it again ok?

Emmett: Yeah I know… and I won't!

Seth: (kisses him)

Emmett: (kisses her back)

Seth: (calls into the kitchen) SO Belly what's you making?

Bella: (calls back) I am making Stromboli …. That ok?

Seth: Oh fuck Yes!

Edward: (chuckles)

Seth: Oh wait, I'm sorry Eddie, If that hurt your head. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry!

Edward: (laughs) Oh… its fine.

Bella: (giggles) Seth what were you thinking about just now?

Seth: I was thinking about Stromboli.

Edward: Yep… that's all. (chuckles again)

Emmett: (confused and curious) What's so funny? (turns to look at Seth)

Seth: It was nothing Emmy.

Emmett: Oh, ok.

Seth: Okay. (gets up and turns on some music) I'm Bored.

{Emmett stays still, watching Seth as she starts to dance around the room to Numa, Numa. Emmett sits watching Seth}

Seth: (keeps dancing around) Ha.

{Bella and Edward start giggling and chuckling from the kitchen, as they cook}

Seth: (starts to dance around to Barbie Girl Song)

Emmett: (sits there smiling and Watching Seth have fun)

Seth: (starts singing to Emmett)

Emmett: (laughs)

{Bella and Edward walk out hand-in-hand and see Seth dancing)

Bella: (laughs) Umm Hi (giggles) Seth… Emmett.

Edward: (chuckles)

Seth: Hi! (looks at Emmett and sings again)

{Edward takes Bella to a chair to watch Seth have fun}

Seth: (sings to Emmett) Make me walk, make me scream, Do what ever you please…..

Emmett: (smiles wide and he laughs)

{Everyone laughs}

Seth: (keeps dancing around and having a blast)

Emmett: (suddenly looks over at Bella …. Then back to Seth and again to Bella)

Edward: (laughs)

Emmett: (continues to look back between them confused)

Bella: ….. What?

Seth: (dances to super massive Black hole)

Edward: (Chuckles) … He doesn't know WHO he is listening to anymore! (Breaks out laughing now)

Bella: … Oh! ………? (laughs)

Emmett: Yeah … Well you said listen to her for now. …… How LONG is for now?

Seth: (Isn't really listening .. Too busy dancing)

Bella: … As long as I'm NOT cooking, I don't mind 'baby sitting' You Emm. But when I am YOU ARE ALL SETH'S … Got it!

Emmett: (chuckles) Ok then. (goes back to watching Seth)

Edward: (laughs)

Seth: (Spins and twirls around the room)

Emmett: Oh… careful Love!

Seth: Huh? .. What? (falls over the end of the table)

Emmett: (Flinches and is frozen) OH SHIT!

Seth: (starts laughing on the floor)

Bella: ……… Well! .. Help Her!

Emmett: (rushes to her in a panic) YOU OK!

Bella: Gees Emm!

{Seth keeps laughing until Emmett notices her wrist and stares in horror}

Emmett: ……. SETH? (looks at her wrist that is bent in the wrong direction)

Bella: Oh that's sooo not good.

Seth: (slowly stops laughing … the pain hits and screams

{Emmett goes into complete panic mood}

Emmett: SETH oh SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! … Umm come on … (picks her up and yells) CARLISLE! Carlisle!

Seth: (cries out in pain)

Carlisle: (comes running down) what's… (Sees Seth crying and Emmett rushing around freaking out) EMMETT PUT HER DOWN.

Emmett: DADDY! ….. Seth is, is …. IS?

Carlisle: Is?

Bella: Hurt … Emm she is hurt.

Seth: (still crying out in pain)

Carlisle: Oh I see. Emmett put her down. Calm down and stop running around.

Emmett: (still rushing around panicking)

Bella: Emmett FREEZE!

Emmett: (Stops suddenly and … freezes)

Carlisle: (looks at Bella and Emmett confused but lets it be..)

Seth: (laughs at Emmett and cries out in pain again)

Bella: Emmett Down!

{Emmett immediately puts Seth down gently on the couch}

Carlisle: (shakes his head slightly) Ok then… now lets see that wrist Seth. (examines her wrist)

Edward: Mom punished Emmett …. He can't do anything without listening to Bella.

{Seth thinks: Shit! .. This hurts but Emmett is so fucking funny}

Edward: (chuckles) Yes, I know Seth.

Carlisle: What happened Seth?

Emmett: SHE'S HURT DADDY!

Carlisle: (sighs) I can see that Emmett … Seth?

Seth: Fell…. Dancing.

Carlisle: Oh, I see… ok well hold still (looks over the wrist) You might need a braise and … I'm going to have to bend it back…

{Emmett looks up wide eyes and is about to pull Seth off the couch}

Bella: EMMETT! … Sit.

{Emmett suddenly sat there on the floor; Indian style}

Seth: okay.

Edward: (trying very hard to hold off laughing because Seth is hurt but Emmett is so funny… it was hard)

Carlisle: Thank you Bella. …. Ok now Seth hold still. Edward please get my b… (Edward gets the bag before he finishes) Oh Yes thank you. (works to fix her hand)

………………………………............................................................

7. {Emmett has something he wants to say}

Bella: Hey Seth!

Emmett: I'm out. Gone for the weekend … Hunting! Bye-Bye Love (Kisses Seth and walks to the door)

Seth: Hold on (runs after Emmett and gives him a kiss)

Emmett: (smiles)

Seth: You better be good Baby!… I love you Emmy bear!

Emmett: Oh I will! Love you too Sethy!

Edward: (chuckles)

Bella: What's so funny?

Seth: (Holds Emmett closer and takes a sniff)

Edward: Its nothing… just them. (Chuckles)

Seth: You used the cologne I got you!

Emmett: Well yeah, You wanted me too right!

Seth: Yeah. But I didn't think you would.

Emmett: … Why not Sethy?

Edward: (chuckles again)

Bella: I don't get the joke.

Seth: Cause you have your own … thought if you didn't like it you wouldn't have to use it.

Emmett: I like it. But more importantly you like it sooo I wear it! (holds Seth closer and kisses the top of her head) I love you Sethy!

{Edward chuckles again and Bella gives him a weird look}

Seth: I love you Sethy (giggles) .. Opps I meant Emmy!

{Everyone laughs}

Emmett: Its ok Love! You should love you too! (laughs)

Edward: Emmett If you are going to keep thinking that then just SAY IT! (laughs)

Seth: Huh?

Bella: Yeah.. Huh?

Emmett: Dude. Shut up! … No one asked you.

Edward: (chuckles)

Bella: What's going on with you two today?

Edward: Its nothing. Emm want to say something but he won't (laughs)

Emmett: Dude Shhhh!

Seth: Eddie I think you should go hunting. You might be cranky cause your hungry.

Edward: I'm not cranky Sis. In fact I'm in a very good mood, Thank you.

{Emmett glares at Edward}

Seth: Emmy what do you want to ask?

Emmett: (Glares more at Edward) Its nothing Love, Just forget it ok.

Edward: (laughs)

Bella: Edward why are you trying to get him in trouble here?

Edward: I'm not … but when he does say it you will see why!

Emmett: Shut it Bro!

Seth: Emmy please? (gets sad)

Emmett: Oh Seth .. Its…. Don't get sad.

Bella: Ahhhh poor Seth.

Edward: (laughs) Go ahead BRO … tell her.

Emmett: (glares back at Edward .. Sighs and turns back to Seth) Its just that……(deep breath)

Edward: Well go on dude. She's waiting!

Emmett: WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Edward: (chuckles)

Emmett: (sighs and takes a deep breath) I LOVE YOU SETHY PIE! (runs out the door and disappears before any of them could blink)

Bella: …………. WHAT …… was .. That!

{Edward cracks up laughing and hits the floor}

Seth: (Gets really sad) …. What,… what did I do?

Edward: (stops laughing and jumps up raising an eye brow at her) Really Seth? Don't you get it?

Bella: Get what?…. That was rude!

Seth: What are you talking about (still sad and now confused)

Edward: (chuckles once) Girls … Emm has been DIEING to call Seth that. …. You know 'Sethy Pie' (Cracks up laughing again)

Bella: ….. (giggles) Really!

Edward: (laughs and nods) Yep.

Seth: He thinks I'd be mad at him for that?

Edward: (shrugs) I don't know why he didn't before. He wasn't thinking about that. But any time he said Sethy … he AWAYS thought pie after (laughs again)

Bella: Wow…. Emmett is so weird.

Seth: (goes and sits in a chair)

Bella: (curls up with Edward on the couch)

Seth: (sits there silent)

Bella: (looks over to Seth) You ok Seth?

Seth: (deep in thought) Huh. What?

Bella: (Chuckles) You ok?

Seth: Yeah.

Bella: Ok.

Seth: (stares off into space, thinks of rapid images [Not dirty] of Emmett)

Edward: Seth? … You sure your alright?

Seth: (Uses her fake smile and fake happy tone) yeah great.

Edward: (sighs) OK what's up?

Bella: Yeah Seth? If something wrong tell us.

Seth: (tries not to cry) Its nothing.

Bella: Ahh Seth its ok.

Edward: It might help to talk about it Sis?

Seth: No, cause you will think I'm an idiot.

Bella: Of course we won't

Edward: We won't Seth, just tell us.

{Seth thinks: God they will think am an Idoit when I tell them that I already miss Emmett}

Edward: Seth, is that all? … You're not an idiot. I feel that way all the time with Bella. Sometimes before she's even gone.

Bella: What? … Feel what with me?

Edward: (smiles at Bella) I MISS YOU Love!

Bella: OH! … You miss Emmett? Awww how sweet (gets up and give Seth big hug) He'll be back soon.

Seth: (hugs back) Yeah I know.

{Seth thinks: God I'm an idiot. Why the hell do I miss him this much; its not like I don't know if he is coming back.}

Edward: Seth its nothing. We all miss the one we love no matter how long they are gone!

Bella: Even if its just a second or two.(giggles)

Edward: Well don't worry, He won't last all weekend anyway. (chuckles)

Seth: Well I feel like an idiot.

Bella: Yeah, I know that feeling too.

Edward: We all do! (laughs) Even Emmett!

Seth: But he doesn't miss me as much as I miss him… and I don't expect him to. I'm just some girl.

Bella: I know that one too.

Edward: SOME GIRL? …. If he heard you, he'd flip Seth! (sighs) You two got it all wrong. We miss you just as much……If not MORE! Why don't you belive that?

Seth: Cause you guys could have anyone you wanted but you settle for us.

Edward: SETTLE?

Bella: Yes, you settle. You could do so much better.

Seth: Yeah.

Edward: Ha! Like who? ………… No one could be better than you two!

Bella: Yeah right. Anyone would be better.

Seth: Jessica, Angela, Amy, Mandy, Anyone else

Edward: …JESSICA? Are you KIDDING ME?

Bella: NO she's right plus there's Tanya and all the other vampire girls too!

Seth: mhm.

{Edward stares blankly at them both}

Seth: (hugs Bella tightly)

Bella: (hugs her back)

Seth: OH .. Don't think that we aren't ecstatic about having you CAUSE WE ARE!

Bella: Oh Yes, Yes that's true.

Edward: (sighs deeply) Girls look….. No never mind. Its nothing.

Bella: what?

{Edward goes to sit in a chair across the room}

Bella: (whispers to Seth) Whats his problem? …. So much for his good mood.

Seth: (whispers back) I know right.

Bella: (sighs) Oh well … So what, who cares if we don't deserve them…….

Seth: yeah True.

{Edward rolls his eyes and just sinkings into the chair, staring at the wall}

Seth: (whipsers to Bella) Should we go sit on Eddie's lap and give him a kiss on the cheek?

Bella: (giggles and whispers back) I was just thinking that.

{They get up and go sit on Edward's lap, he is spacing out so seems to not notice.}

Bella: (giggles)

Edward: (chuckles looking up at them now) Hello Girls!

Seth: On 3 Bella?

Bella: One!

Edward: (rasies an eye brow at them in confuesion)

Seth: Two!

Bella: THREE!

{Seth and Bella lean in and kiss Edward; one on each side cheek}

Edward: (laughs)

Bella and Seth: (giggle)

Seth: Does that help a little, Eddie?

Edward: Yeah you both really know how to help a guy out.

Bella: (laughs)

Seth: we are girls that's what we do (laughs)

{They all laugh}

Seth: Hey Bella You hungry?

Bella: Umm Yeah I think I am. What do you have in mind?

Seth: I think we still have those cheesy bread sticks, from pizza hut.

Bella: Yum! That sounds good.

Edward: (chuckles) Ok, You two wait here and I'll get some.

{Edward comes back with the food and sits with the girls so they climb back on his lap}

Edward: Here you are Ladies! (chuckles)

Seth: Nice!

Bella: Thanks!

Edward: (chuckles) My pleasure.

{They start eating}

Seth: God I miss Emmy.

Edward: yeah.

{They finish eating and Seth's cell plays Super massive black hole}

Bella: (giggles)

Seth: Damn him for changing my ringtones.

Edward: (laughs)

Seth: (Grabs the phone) Hello?

Emmett: Hi Sethy?

Seth: HI Emmy! So you know you can call me Sethy pie if you want. Its fine with me.

Emmett: REALLY! I like it a lot really. Sooo how's your night going Love?

Seth: Its been going great (lying through her teeth)

Emmett: I can hear that you know? …. Tell me what happened.

Bella: Hey Emmett!

Seth: I promise Its great. (still lying)

Emmett: (sighs) Seth really you should………

Edward: SHE MISSES YOU ….STUPID!

Bella: (giggles) Edward that was a little mean.

Seth: OH. MY. GOD. EDWARD!

Emmett: OH, Is that it? ……. Sorry Sethy Pie I MISS you too.

Seth: Bella Kick Edward for me PLEASE! (glares at Edward)…. Yes, Yes I do okay.

Bella: (giggles)

Edward: She already did Seth.

Seth: MORE!

Emmett: (laughs) Don't hurt yourself Bells

Bella: Ok Sissy

Emmett: Its ok Love I really miss you as well and I'm glad he told me! I will be back soon I swear Love!

Seth: Okay

Emmett: Ok

Seth: Well I don't want to ruin you fun?

Emmett: Ha, its not much fun anyway…. Just a few deer and a small bear. I'd rather be with you.

Seth: I'm sorry.

Emmett: Why is that? … Its really fine Love!

Seth: Cause I am.

Emmett: Well I'm on my way home so I won't have to miss you much longer!

Seth: Awwww (kisses him through the phone)

{Edward and Bella laugh}

Emmett: Awwww (Kisses her back)

Seth: I can't wait to see you!

Emmett: Me to Love, me to!

………………………………............................................................

8. {Books are evil, ok just one.}

Seth: Hey Eddie

Edward: Hi

Seth: is Emmy being annoying?

Edward: nope

Seth: good Emmett!

Edward: I'm alone. I kicked him out

Seth: Why? (laughs)

Edward: He was annoying.

Seth: I'm sorry. What annoying thing did he do now?

Edward: usual

Seth: Like what?

Edward: talking. tapping and just plain "I'M BORED shit

Seth: awwww (laughs) talking about what?

Edward: you mostly. which was fine but he kept going back to "I miss her and shit" but wouldn't get off his ass to go see you. Did you yell at him lately or something?

Seth: yea cause he skipped class and he nearly tore a guys head off for looking down my shirt

Edward: well he was bound to do that.... After all, you know it pisses him off

Seth: yea but I didn't mean to I had no clue what any of those asses are gonna do.

Edward: yeah, well that's why Emm freaks. Neither does he.

Seth: Do you have any clue where he went?

Edward: Library?

Seth: Emmy at the library

{Seth laughs}

Edward: Bella wanted a book!

Seth: so you let him go with Bella?

Edward: She needed the ride and I needed a break. Or he would be broken Sorry Sis but he would be. So she agreed.

Seth: Hopefully he gets back soon and doesn't do something stupid

Edward: yeah .. and with MY Bella. That better NOT happen.

Seth: ok Eddie. BREATH!

Edward: No.

Seth: Deep calming breaths.

Edward: Not necessary

Seth: Well the library closes soon don't it?

Edward: yeah, I think?

Seth: Can't you hear him? Considering you are in every one's head!

Edward: not from this far? ... but when he gets closer

Seth: well at least you'll know, when he comes home.

Edward: yeah

Seth: well all you need to do is wait for sex to pop in your mind.

Edward: Gee, thanks! So looking forward to that. (sarcastically) ...........Well you're close But its not sex; thank the stars for that!

Seth: Do I even want to know?

Edward: It's just you. Nothing too bad

Bella: what are you talking about....

Seth: You!

Edward: My Bella's back!

Seth: and how utterly perfect you are

Bella: Sure, cause that's believable?

Edward: Yes, It is!

Bella: Seth! ... Emmett is going to be in a bad mood for a while. Sorry!

{Edward laughs}

Seth: what happened now?

Bella: I took him to the library. .... He found some … a book and he didn't like it much. (shrugs)

Edward: What happened?

Emmett: I HATE THE LIBRARY! (storms into the room stomping)

Seth: oh Baby what's wrong?

Emmett: ... SETHY! (smiles wide and then huffs into a pout again) I hate IT Love? ..... They don't like ME!

Bella: (giggle) ... it wasn't about YOU

Emmett: YEAH HUH

Seth: ok what happened use your words

Edward: This is so fun.

Emmett; IS NOT EDWARD! .... THEY HATE ME!

Bella: Again NOT YOU ... well not really

Edward: come on Emm. Speak!

Emmett: SHUT IT !

{Bella giggles}

Bella: Edward that's not nice.

Edward: But you laughed?

Emmett: SEEEEETTTTHHHHYYYY? (very whinny) I found this book about animals and pet owners and pets and ALL kinds of animals....... AND NO ONE LIKED THE BEARS, DOGS, OR EVEN THE MONKEYS....how do you NOT like the monkeys?

Bella: I told you it was a bad book

Emmett: It was MEAN! and HURTFULL? ..... (glares at the floor pouting)

Seth: Awww Honey, its okay

Emmett: No. It sucks.

Bella: It wasn't true Emm.

Emmett: It was in the book.

Edward: This is getting so much better (laughs)

Seth: Emmy its just a book Babe, nothing to get all worked up over

Emmett: Its a mean Book. I … I'M NEVER GOING BACK!

Seth: awwww does monkey man need a hug?

Edward: Emm... It was a kids book BRO?

{Bella giggles}

Emmett: SO? ... and yes I think I do Love? It was so mean.

Seth: (hugs Emmett) awwww my poor Baby! My poor overly sensitive baby

Emmett: (hugs her back as the others still laugh) So! .... I don't like MEAN.

Seth: awwww (hugs Emmett tighter) Its okay Honey!

Emmett: (Hugs Seth) Ok .... I guess

Emmett: But I'm still burning the BOOK.

Edward: What?

Bella: (sighs deeply) Emm you can't.

Emmett: Yes, Yes I can.... no kid should have to read it again!

Bella: No KID takes that part to heart Emm.

Emmett: (smile wide) Seth agrees.

Seth: No Emmy that is bad

Emmett: Fine. ....

Seth: That's a good boy (laughs)

Bella: Emmett... You can't burn a library book.

Emmett: But I can buy it THEN burn it.

Edward: Bro let it go.

Emmett: Fine.

{Seth wraps Emmett's arms around her}

Seth: Focus on me so the idea of that book goes away

Emmett: (gently pulls her closer)OK, Sorry Love!

{Seth giggles Bella laughs}

Seth: well just know, I LOVE monkeys, bears, and dogs (laughs)

Emmett: (smiles widely again and kisses Her) GOOD!

Seth: Yeah (laughs)

………………………………...........................................................................

9. {Muddy hat}

Seth: (notices Emm's hat) wow (laugh) nice hat btw

{Emmett shrugs}

Seth: (grabs the hat and runs laughing)

Emmett: ............... hey! ........ (chases her)

Bella: giggles

Seth: (runs from him laughing) I got your hat! I got your hat!

Emmett: (laughs and slowly chases her to play her game) I can get it back.

Seth: (laughs) or really (runs with wolf speed)

{Emmett stops and just watches her run sighing happily}

Bella: ... Emm go get her (laughs)

Seth: waves the hat in front of his face)

{Emmett turns to Bella while Seth holds it over a puddle of mud}

Emmett: But look, she's sooo pretty when she runs (turns back to Seth,) SETH? Wait? No, please I like that one! Please?

Seth: (starts to drop it) Then come get it Emmy!

Emmett: (wide smile and takes off running; before she can react he is behind her pulling her onto his shoulder and gets the hat) OK ... I got it!

{Seth shrieks and giggles}

Bella: (giggles)

Edward: having fun Sis?

Emmett: I am...

Seth: I am too (laughs) Hey Bella come here please?

Bella: ... why?

{Edward wraps her in his arms}

Edward: what for Seth?

Seth: I want to tell her something (laughs)

Emmett: She won't Bite Ed

Seth: hard

{At the same time Bella says under her breath …}

Bella: Much

Edward: (rolls his eyes playfully but lets Bella go) BE nice

Seth: I'm always nice.

Bella: (Giggles and runs over to Seth) Ok,

Seth: (lips grab the hat and throw it) I promise you are gonna be ok please

{Bella giggles}

Emmett: ... What's going on Seth?

Seth: nothing. (lips please it's fun for me)

Bella: (giggles) Its nothing Emm (turns to leave then whips around to get the hat and runs back to Edward while Emmett stands there stunned)

Edward: (laughs) ... Seth, Bella that's not nice

{Seth gets out of his grip}

Bella: but you laughed?

Seth: toss it!

Emmett: HEY!

Bella: Sorry Emm (Tosses it and lands in the puddle)

Seth: oops (laughs)

Emmett: Ah... oh my hat?

Seth: Oh my god. That wasn't supposed to happen Baby! Bella you have horrible aim (laughs)

Bella: oh ... Sorry I really do Sorry Emm

Seth: (cracks up laughing) I'm so, so sorry Baby (rolls on the ground laughing)

Emmet: ... (get the hat and laughs)

Seth: I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry Emmy that totally wasn't supposed to happen!

Bella: Yeah, my tossing sucks

Edward: It can be replaced

Emmet: (shrugs ) What ever Bells ... no big thing.

Seth: I'll buy you a new one Baby considering I'm the one who came up with the idea

Emmett: Nah, its ok.

{Seth gets up and slips in the same puddle that Emmett's hat went in}

Emmett: Seth? ... You ok?

Bella: Oh, Sis?

Seth: (laughs) I'm a dirty, dirty girl!

Emmett: (smiles wickedly and winks) .... Well, we should clean you up then!

Seth: (throws some mud at Emmett and laughs) I'm sorry Babe I had too!

Emmett: (shrugs ) Its ok!

Seth: Did I get you dirty?

Emmet: ... maybe a little (winks at her)

{Seth laughs}

Edward: (under breath)A little more, maybe.

{Bella giggles}

………………………………............................................................

10. {Dec.23.09}

Seth: Emmett is cuddling with me and I don't know why.

Edward: Christmas!

Bella: OH great! (sarcastically)

Seth: What about it?

Edward: (Shrugs) ..... Its one of his favorite holidays.... something about it makes him ....clingy!

Seth: Shit. A clingy Emmy; I'm fucked!

Bella: Yep ... good luck Sis

Seth: S.O.S, S.O.S!

Edward: Just remember NOT to break her Bro

Seth: I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about MY HOUSE

Bella: (laughs) yeah I would be too

Seth: Eddie help please pretty please. I'll help you with Bella's present

Edward: Umm I already got it and I don't know HOW I could help you here Sis .... other then tell him that you are too hurt to be touched and even then that could cause a problem !

Bella: WHAT PRESENT! ........ Edward what did I TELL YOU!

Seth: god. Damn it

Edward: Nothing Love, don't worry about it!

Bella: EDWARD!

Seth: Sorry Eddie

Edward: Thanks SIS! (sarcastically)

Seth: I'm helping him MAKE your present. Its homemade

Edward: not a penny was spent!

Bella: ........ Oh ..... well ok then!

Seth: think I saved your ass on that one (laughs)

Edward: But you were the one that put it there in the first place this time!

Seth: And I helped fix it so Shhhh

Bella: (sighs) ... Fine so .... I'm going to lay down ... BEHAVE all of you

Edward: Thanks Sis ..... and OK Love

Seth: But behaving is no fun Belly (laughs)

Bella: Well you don't count Sis ... Just the boys!

Seth: Yeah you boys behave (laughs)

Edward: Ok

{Bella leaves the room}

Seth: so what did you get her?

Edward: A blown glass rose. ... I made it. She always said she loved them.

Seth: Awwww! That's sweet!

Edward: Yep!


	2. Chapter 2

4. {Princess Emmett}

{Seth finds a fan fiction crossing Twilight with Aladdin and in the story Emmett dresses like Jasmine and also in real life Emmett (on a dare?) had dressed like the Disney princess. Seth is reading the story while Edward is sitting near by; waiting for Bella to come in.}

Seth: Stupid lamp!

Edward: (starts to laugh at her out burst) What?

Seth: Ed what does Aladdin have that I don't?

Edward: ….. A friend like GINI!

{Seth and Edward brake out into hilarious laugher}

Edward: Sorry Sis, I couldn't help myself!

Seth: He loves rubbing Aladdin's lamp

Edward: Yeah that and many other things too.

Seth: He loves Aladdin more then me?

Edward: Oh Emmett just walked in

{Emmett heard Seth say something about someone loving someone more then her}

Emmett: (very confused) WHO?

{Seth and Edward brake out into more laugher}

Emmett: Hey, what did I miss something?

Edward: SO Emmy? … How many wishes do you get? (He laughs more)

Seth: You are cheating on me with Aladdin (points to Emmy dressed as Jasmine and not just in the story she is reading now)

Emmett: Ed GO TO HELL! …….. And Seth I am NOT CHEATING? And really not with that rat?

Bella: What rat? (walks in and hears Emmett yelling)

Emmett: He is a rat ….. Aladdin …..A BIG RAT!

Seth: You like rubbing his lamp? (She starts crying from laughing too hard)

Bella: HEY! Watch it princess! … HE is Awesome and NOT a rat? (gets angry, He is her favorite)

Emmett: I WHAT? (Turns towards Seth and Not paying any attention to Bella's out burst)

Seth: You like rubbing his lamp! (She drops to the floor laughing and crying some more)

Emmett: I DO FUCKING NOT!

Bella: Don't yell at her, girly!

Seth: Yeah Emmy, that's rude manners! Princess manners!

Seth and Bella: (crack up laughing and crying and rolling on the floor)

Emmett: Ok, ok it's not THAT funny?

Edward, Bella and Seth: Oh yea it is (still laughing hard)

Seth: (starts to laugh so hard she can't breathe well)

Emmett: Breathe Seth?…. NOW!

{Seth takes a deep breathe and starts to feel better}

Seth: as you wish princess!

{That did it! They all started to crack up again…. All but Emmett}

Emmett: Ok, ok fine it's funny … but you better keep breathing damn it!

{Seth thinks: Ed tell him to change, I can't take him seriously like that}

Edward: Emmett go change or she will never be able to breath right again!

Emmett: …..FINE! (runs off to get out of his dress up costume)

Bella: (She giggles)

{Seth Thinks: Ed that was mean (still laughs anyway)}

Edward: yeah I know (laughs too)

{Emmett goes to change .......and comes back down dressed up as Simba from lion king}

Emmett: Any better?

{Bella cracks up laughing. Seth can't stop laughing! Edward and Emmett laugh as well}

Emmett: ? Well?

Seth: Normal please!

Emmett: Ok fine (sighs and then goes back to change again)

Seth: Emmy are you normal?

Emmett: Yes … I am now ……..

Edward: Yeah sure as normal as he can be maybe?

{Bella giggles at Edward's joke}

Emmett: HEY! …. TRUE but HEY!

Seth: Okay there you go …. (She hugs him)

{Emmett hugs Seth back}

Seth: You look uncomfortable baby, why?

Emmett: I don't know?

(Edward laughs)

Seth: You know I love you Emmy but you're a label whore

Emmett: WHAT? …. WHY?

{Bella and Edward laugh at Emmett. Seth points at his cloths}

Seth: Hollister jeans, Abercrombie and finch shirt, and American eagle flip flops?

Emmett: HEY, blame Alice here? Come on you know Alice bought all this crap …

Seth: (Takes off Emmett's shirt) Okay that's better, less prep.

{Everyone starts to laugh again ….}

Seth: Sorry but way, way, way, way too much prep

Emmett: ? (He shrugs) Ok then …sure love!

Seth: You should be happy; it gives you a reason to be shirtless

Emmett: Yep that's true …anything else you don't like? (He winks and laughs) …..just joking Love

Seth: (playfully pushes Emmett) Behave damn it …. (started laughing again)

Emmett: (sighs playfully) FINE if I must

{Everyone is laughing really hard now!}

………………………………............................................................

5. {Piercing Emmett}

Seth: So you going Goth tomorrow Emmy?

Emmett: (laughs) Yep that I am!

Bella: ? What? Why?

Edward: he's a freak Bella?

Emmett: HEY!

Seth: personally I think he will look hot!

Bella: well maybe (laughs)

Seth: I told Edward never go Goth, skater maybe, Emo totally, Goth hell no!

{Bella laughs out load}

Emmett: Yeah well I'll look cool!

{Edward rolls his eyes at Emmett}

Seth: I'm not sure about that one Baby? Well are you using a wig or buying hair extensions?

Emmett: Ummm I don't know which do you thing would be best?

Seth: A wig cause then Esme can't get too mad…….

Bella: A wig also because it would be easier to take off too!

Seth: True!

Emmett: Oh Yeah, good ideas (laughs)

Seth: So you need a black Emo-ish looking hair or buy a wig and have Alice style it

Emmett: I think I'll have Alice style the wig that will be easier

Seth: So Emmy you doing the fake piercing too?

Emmett: Ummm well not a lot ………. People fear me enough as it is (laughs)

Seth: So? You need the guys to be scared of you!

Emmett: Yeah that is true but I was thinking more about your friends and the freshman and my teachers and well……. yeah that would be good for the guys though!

{Seth and Bella laugh}

Seth: Yeah true. Well what about the freshman boys?

Emmett: Yeah, but the poor girls are scared of the place as it is (chuckles) I feel a little bad about that ….. But all the boys just make me _almost _not care so much.

Seth: Awww but they are so little.

Emmett: Yeah I know and to me they are just like little … ummm well they are babies really!

Seth: Technically they are.

Edward: Emm knock it off! We get it you are a giant, no one cares Seth: But if they keep staring at you I'll throw down.

{Bella was giggling}

Emmett: Who's looking at _**me**_? I just see the guys that are after you?

Seth: That Loren girl in our English class, that Brittany girl in dance, well half the girls when we walk in the halls.

Emmett: Who? … I don't know them, sorry? I never notice any girls.

Seth: I know Baby but I did and they piss me off. I hear them talk and it pisses me off even more!

Edward: You think the talk is bad ……… Oh ummm never mind.

Emmett: Well I'm sorry Seth. ….. I love you!

Seth: I love you too Emmy! (smuggles into Emmett, as he holds her close) Maria even said she is going to take you from me cause there is no contest; she is better! I almost killed her!

Emmett: Ha, not likely! Well you should know that I would never leave you because of any of them Love!

Seth: I know but it pisses me off that they would try

Bella: Well yeah, I would say it would; but she's just a bitch anyway.

Seth: Yeah true! (they all laugh) At least I don't see him looking at other girls ……..

Emmett: Why would I?

{Seth Kisses Emmett and he kisses her back softly}

Seth: Okay. we need to get back Emmy

Emmett: We do …. Yeah you are right …..its getting late out huh?

Seth: yeah that and you need to get your piercing and wigs and clothing, you know

Emmett: Mhmmm that too (picks Seth up and cradles her in his arms as he runs home…. Laughing as he goes)

Seth: Okay that was really, really fast!

Emmett: (laughs again) Yep!

{They get back to the house}

Bella: Hey guys; Emmy. Seth. You all better now (laughs)

Seth: yeah.

Edward: Well that's great!

Bella: Yeah it is!

Seth: So Emmy you coming over tonight or no?

Emmett: If you want me to Sethy?

Seth: You can if you want.

Emmett: Oh … then yeah Love!

{Seth kisses Emmett and he kisses her back!}

Seth: So when exactly are you gonna get all done for this?

Emmett: Umm what do you mean Love? All done with what?

Seth: Gothifing yourself!

Emmett: it will take like two seconds tops … to get ready and then I will probably only stay like that for the day at school tomorrow …… I don't know maybe longer!

Seth: Oh yeah and tomorrow is school pictures (laughs)

Emmett: ………But I'm a senior so I don't need to take them Love?

Seth: Lucky! I'm a junior so I have to

Emmett: Sorry Sethy! … love you ….. I'm sorry!

Bella: It's ok Seth only one more year.

Seth: Yeah, you're a senior to Bella?

Bella: Yeah, sorry about that Sis!

Edward: (laugh) Yeah we all are sorry about pictures

Seth: Meany heads

Everyone: Sorry Seth!

Seth: So Emmy will you be there while they take the picture.

Emmett: Yeah I probably will ……………why?

Seth: Just wondering the lady sucks ass

Emmett: (Laugh) really ……….ahhhhhh

Seth: mhm and you being around will make me smile

Emmett: Ok then I will be there ….. With the suck ass lady and the rest of the stupid people ……

Seth: Awwww ! Well at least I will be there?

Emmett: Well yeah of course I wouldn't if you weren't there Love!

Seth: (laugh) that should make up for the suck ass lady and the stupid people

Emmett: Yep that it does Love that it does ……………………

{Seth kisses Emmy and cuddles close to him}

Emmett: (holds her tight and rocks her gently) You make everything thing better Love!

Seth: Awwww yay! (laughs)

Bella: Awww how sweet

Edward: you know its true! you girl make everything about _OUR _live perfect

Bella: (giggles then both girls blush) I think you got that back wards _AGAIN! _Edward. Its you two that make _our _live better !

Edward: (chuckles) if you say so Love …. (hold her tight)

Seth: well here. We all make each others lives better!

Bella Edward and Emmett: (nod) Yep that works … (they all laugh)

Seth: So Emmy when are you coming over?

Emmett: any time you want me Love!

Seth: you can come at what ever time you want

Emmett: hmm how about now?

{Bella giggles}

Seth: If you want or if you want to wait you can

Emmett: what ever you want my love its your house (laugh)

{After school, all day dressed as a Goth}

Seth: So what did Esme say when she saw Emmy?

Edward: she hasn't yet; her and dad are out hunting …….. Due back in about 10 minutes (laughs) I can't wait!

Seth: He hasn't changed yet?

Edward: Nope he wants to see what she says ……. He is so DEAD (laughs loader)

Seth: I don't want him getting grounded again school is not fun with out him and I feel safe when he is there!

Edward: Its ok she hates doing that so much it only happens about twice a year and its never to close together (laugh)

Seth: So what's you been up too? have you killed Eric yet?

{Inside joke about Eric and the spiked cookies!}

Edward: umm no but I have been working all day so not much time ……… for killing (laughs)

Seth: (laughs too) does Emmy know?

Edward: yeah I just told him an hour ago ….. So he will help us kill him tomorrow

Seth: I'm sorry Baby, but Eric is in love with you.

Edward: What?

Seth: that was to Emmett.

Edward: Yes I know and how did you get to that conclusion?

Emmett: yeah …………HOW?

Seth: He lased Bella's Oreo to get to you Edward and laced mine to get to Emmy! Why else would he have to drug us. That and I see Eric eyeing Emmy all the time (laughs)

Edward: HE DRUGGED me to, thank you?

Seth: that's so you couldn't fight (laugh)

Emmett: (very confused) He drugged you?

Edward: Oh yeah. I didn't mention that to you did I ……….. oh well!

Seth: (kisses Emmett then looks at Emmett)

Seth thinks: wonder how he would look with a snake bite

{Emmett kisses back and Edward groans.}

Emmett: …. Dude fuck off!

Seth: Stay out of my fucking head Edward Anthony Cullen

Edward: Seth that's not really something ANYONE should think about thank you

Emmett: ? Think about what ?

Seth: What you would look like with a snake bite

Emmett: ? Snake bite?

Seth: it's a piercing right here (points to his lip)

Emmett: Why that's weird ? … And that would make kissing weird?

Edward: EMMETT KNOCK IT OFF!

Emmett: (laughs) Sorry just having fun……..

Seth: No it would be hot!

Edward: Sure it would (rolls his eyes then under his breath) stupid piercing and stupid looks!

{Bella come in and see Emmett still in the Goth cloths.}

Bella: Oh hey Seth what's up? Emmy aren't you changing?

Edward: (kisses her) Hello Love!

Bella; (giggles and kisses him back) Hi Edward

Emmett: Nope not yet (laughs)

{Seth laughs}

Bella: Umm did I miss something Seth?

Seth: Do you think he would?

Bella: ? Think who would what Seth?

{Edward and Emmett laugh}

Seth: I think Emmy would look hot with a snake bite!

Bella: ….. Oh, is that what I missed … why is he getting one? (She busts out laughing)

Emmett: ……..HEY?

Seth: No I think he would look hot with it but its up to him if he gets it!

Emmett: I don't know maybe …… if you would really like it ……

Bella: Emmett that's ummmm yeah never mind (laughs harder)

Seth: Let me see?

{Edward and Bella laugh}

Seth: (runs up to her jewelry box in Emmy's room then back down) Try this on Baby! (She hands him a fake lip ring)

Emmett: Ummm ok sure! ….. (puts it on) ….. Well?

Seth: Hot! Just like I knew it would be!

Emmett: COOL!

{Edward and Bella are still laughing then Seth kisses Emmett with the ring still on and he kisses her back}

Seth: Was it weird?

Emmett: It was ….. A little but I think I'll get used to it …… if you really like it?

Seth: Yes I do but how can you do it when you are a vampire!

Edward: (Laughs harder now [thinking about it])

Bella: (stops laughing) Yeah that's a good question?

Emmett: Oh that's the fun part (sarcastically) ……and you need good timing (starts laughing now)

Seth: Oh ok so Emmy will you pierce your lip for me?

Emmett: (chuckles) if that's what you wish Love?

Seth: Well are you okay with it?

Emmett: If you are then so am I Love! ………… So should I or what?

Seth: Hell yeah, you look hot!

Emmett: (chuckle louder) Ok sure Love ……. Anything to make you happy!

Bella: (giggles) Wow Emmy You do look good ………

Seth: but how can you ……. You have skin made of marble?

Emmett: Well I can take care of that. Don't worry about it Love!

{Edward laughs loudly}

Seth: what's so funny?

Emmett: Nothing never mind him Love……………

Edward: (Still laughing) Its nothing Sis! …

Bella and Seth: (very confused.)

Emmett: (Vampire speed) Dude cut it out!

Seth: Ok so when do you want to do this?

Emmett: I will do it after school tomorrow if you want?

Seth: (giggles) Ok well why not tonight so I can see you like that tomorrow?

Emmett: Ummm well ….. Its uhhh ? ………….

Edward: Its not a good idea tonight he will need Alice and she left for the night!

Emmett: Oh yeah! that's why? (vampire speed) thanks bro!

{Bella laughs at Emmett!}

Seth: But if you don't want to its okay. You don't have to if you don't want to Baby! I just think you look hot like that!

Emmett: No, no its just I couldn't think of where she went. Sorry! No I love the idea Love! I will need her '_help' _to pierce me.

{Edward laughs at the thought of this again}

Seth: Ok well who is actually piercing you then?

Bella: (looks at Edward who is just about dying [again] with laughter) Edward are you ok? (He laughed so hard he fell from his chair)

Emmett: Its nothing …. Its not really like a piercing for us but it will look the same……

{Emmett thinks to Edward: _Cool it bro or I will so hurt you!}_

Seth: Ok what the fuck is wrong with Edward?

Bella: (shrugs) I don't know?

Edward: No, … no …..(still laughing hard) .. I… I'm … fine ……

Emmett: (rolls his eyes) He lost his mind that's all.

Seth: Ok so if its not a piercing what is it?

Emmett: Ummm its ummm …… well don't worry about that part ok …. Its fine Love …..(he glares at Edward)

{Emmett thinks: _Get THE FUCK UP and COOL IT NOW!}_

Seth: You are worrying me now. If its not a big deal why won't you tell me ?

Bella: yeah and how is it even possible to begin with ?

Emmett: Ummm well ….. You see……(sighs trying to think of how to say it )

{Edward starts to calm down and sits by Bella still chuckling a little.}

Bella: ? You ok now?…..

{Edward nods}

Emmett: Its …..just a little different then a normal piercing!

Seth: How much different?

Emmett: Well its not permanent on us the hole heals faster …… it holds a lot better you can't just rip it out ……and well to get the hole …. Its not really a shot like that piercing gun thing does it?

{Edward chuckles more now………….}

Seth: So how do you do it?

Emmett: that's not important its just not something we do a lot of the time?

{Edward was laughing again [not quiet as bad as before]}

Bella: really Edward are you ok?

Edward: Yep! …. (chuckles) .. I'm fine!

Seth: yeah and Emmett what do you mean?

Emmett: Its nothing its ….. (Sighs) ….. DUDE FUCK IT EDWARD! ……KNOCK IT OFF! (wide eyes because he realized he said that out load) umm Opps………

Bella: Emmett, Edward what's going on?

Edward: (Laughs again) Its nothing.

Seth: What the fuck is going on? Someone tell me RIGHT NOW!

Bella: Yeah that would be nice (getting very pissed like Seth)

Edward: Sorry girls (chuckles) … its really nothing ……. Just me pitching Emmett getting cut up healing faster then Alice and Jasper can work and cut him again and again … ect, ect, ect (he laughs again)

Emmett: Gee thanks bro! (sarcastically)

Seth: HE IS GONNA WHAT!

Bella: WHAT?

Edward: Yep sure thing Bro! (turns to Seth) Well they can't do it fast enough without me but its more fun to watch them all try {Edward laughs}

Bella: ? Edward that's not funny!

Edward: Yes it is …

Emmett: Not cool Edward!

Seth: Oh my fucking God!

Emmett: Seth its really nothing……. And you should really blame him. He's the only one really fast enough and HE WON'T _HELP_! And, and, and, Ummm well I got nothing …..SORRY!

{Seth puts her head in her hands}

Emmett: Seth? You ok?

Seth thinks: Why the fuck am I asking him to do this ….and why the fuck won't **you **help him _Edward! _I know you can't stay out of my fucking head!

Edward: Yeah but you told me to stay out ….. So which is it Seth? (laugh) OH and because its funny ………..

{Seth Mentally kicks the shit out her self}

Bella: Edward that's cruel .. You should help them!

Edward: (sighs) yeah I know and I WAS going to help him ……until he told me that I should do it too and that he would tell Bella if I didn't! …………. SO I told him NO!

Seth: (looks at Edward with tears in her eyes) No don't worry about any of it (gets up and walks out)

Emmett: SETH! (glares at Edward) What the FUCK! (gets up and runs after her) SETH! Seth wait please?

{Seth goes to the secret garden}

Emmett: (Follows her there) Seth please talk to me?

Seth: (sits on the bench knees in her chest) I'm So Sorry!

Emmett: ? (Surprise crosses his face) _YOU _ARE SORRY?.WHY?

Seth: I don't want you to get hurt but I think you would look hot with the piercing!

Emmett: Its not going to hurt Love! Its just Edward is an ASS and thinks its funny to see Alice get frustrated and Jasper get sad because she is. all because they aren't fast enough… IT WON'T HURT ! Seth really this is nothing to worry about its just …. Well Edward can be a real ASS sometimes!

Seth: Promise its all ok?

Emmett: Yes Love I promise!

{The next day Edward does help Emmett and he gets the snake bit in before school then Seth comes over after school to hang out with Emmett and everyone.}

Emmett: So you need me to do anything Sethy?

Seth: I don't know what you can do ?

Emmett: Well there is a **lot **I _CAN_ do …… but is there anything you need?

Seth: Like food and Pepsi?

Emmett: Ok (he runs to get some …… hands them to her) Here Love!

Seth: (eats and drinks) You know that lip ring really suits you!

Emmett: (chuckles) Really … thanks Love!

{Seth kisses Emmett and he kisses back}

Seth: I love you Emmy!

Emmett: I love you Sethy ….. Now and forever Love! _ALWAYS! _

Seth: Awwww (she hugs him close) you are so sweet!

Emmett: (chuckles as he holds her close too) Thanks Love but its all true!

Seth: I know! Vampires are the only ones who can love forever!

Emmett: Yeah I've heard that too !

Seth: Technically its true!

Emmett: Yeah I guess it is … its still cute!

Seth: Yeah! You know you were hot as a Goth ……… just saying!

Emmett: (laughs) Yeah I think it was cool ….. Fun for a while; even mommy said it was _kind of _cute!

Seth: Yeah! (laughs) So you think you would ever go Goth permanently?

Emmett: hmmm I don't know ….. You think I should?

Seth: It would be very, very sexy!

Emmett: hmmm ….. Maybe I should then ……….

Seth: (laughs) that and it would scare all the guys in school!

Emmett: Yeah that's true …. Hmm yeah maybe ……..

Seth: Well I think its amazingly hot on you okay!

Emmett: Its ok ……… I think its cute that you like it (chuckles)

Seth: Well maybe on Tuesday we both can go Goth!

Emmett: hmm Okay lets do it Love! I think that would be very hot!

Seth (laughs) And would scare the guys and girls (laughs again)

Emmett: Yeah that's a plus!

Seth: (cuddles closer to Emmett)

Emmett: (Holds her close and kisses the top of her head)

Seth: We will be the scariest couple (laughs)

Emmett: Yep! (laughs with her)

Seth: I think you should totally go Goth, you would be very hot!

Emmett: Yeah? … Well ok. Sure anything for you, Love!

Seth: Awwww!…. That's hot (giggles)

Emmett: (smiles wide) I'm GLAD! Seth I love you!

Seth: I love you Emmy!

Emmett: So … What do you want to do now, Love?

Seth: I don't know?

Emmett: K. We can just stay like this for now then. (holds her a little closer to him)

Seth: Do you want to watch a movie?

Emmett: (Shrugs) I'm fine like this. I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything else?

{Edward walks in with Bella in his arms}

Bella: Hi guys!

Edward: Hello … You two comfy? (Laughs)

Seth: Yeah, so?

{Emmett laughs}

Edward: Oh, nothing (Laughs again)

Bella: So Seth you feeling better?

Seth: A little.

Bella and Emmett: That's good!

Edward: (Laughs)

Seth: Okay, so what were you asking Emmy?

Emmett: (looks confused) I don't know? I asked if you wanted to do anything else but …. Other than that I forget?

Seth: You asked multiple times like you had something in mind?

Emmett: Nope, just wondering what I could do to make you happier.

Bella: (giggles) Awww!

Seth: (kisses Emmett) I'm happy like this!

Emmett: (kisses Seth back) That's good!

Seth: (lays her head on his shoulder)

{Edward takes Bella to the love seat to sit with her on his lap while Emmett holds tighter to Seth as she plays with his lip ring and giggles}

Emmett: (Chuckles with her)

Seth: Hold on Emmy. I'll be right back! (gets up and runs to Emmett's room. …. They hear some rummaging and some unintelligent language)

Emmett: Seth? … Are you ok up there!

Seth: (yells down) Yeah! …. Where the fuck is that stupid mother fucking shirt!

Edward: (laughs)

Bella: Seth what are you doing?

Emmett: YOU SURE, Love!

Seth: Yeah! …………. What the fuck is it doing THERE!

Emmett: Seth? … What's wrong Love?

Seth: Nothing (puts the shirt on and goes back down to relax the day away with Emmett)

………………………………............................................................


	3. Chapter 3

6. {The perfect punishment and Bella's hell}

Seth: So, Edward are you okay?

Edward: Nope, not really.

Seth: Awww (hugs him)

Edward: (hugs her back) Yeah thanks Sis.

Seth: Is Emmy being good?

Edward: Yep Bella made him help with dinner…. Well sit and watch as she cooked anyway! (laughs)

Seth: (laughs) So what happened to him…. When he spiked Alice's mountain dew? {Inside joke about a midnight laugh fest blamed on Pepsi and Mountain Dew}

Edward: Esme punished him…… It was perfect really! …. Mom is really scary sometimes! (chuckles)

Seth: What did she do?

Edward: She made it so he has to listen to and do ANYTHING Bella tells him for two weeks!

Seth: OH. MY. GOD! Awwww my poor Baby.

Edward: Yeah poor Emmy (sarcastically)… Bella is the one that has to be followed around for two weeks. You know she hates that too. My poor Bella! ……. But still its great!

Seth: Awww! So I'm like alone at school tomorrow?

Edward: Well … Bella can tell him to go to you; if you want. (chuckles) Total control!

Seth: Yeah. If she wants to be left alone she can tell him to follow me.

Edward: Yeah, I think she may take you up on that some of the time.

Seth: I don't mind. (laughs)

Edward: Yeah.

Bella: (Storms into the room) Uhggrrr …. EMMETT GO SIT DOWN!

Emmett: (slowly follows after looking shamed)Ok. ……… Sorry Sissy!

Edward: (looks up confused) What happened now?

Seth: Belly what's going on?

Bella: (Glares at Emmett as he goes to sit in the corner) I HATE this! I can't do anything with THAT! (points to Emmett)

Emmett: (puts his head down) Sorry Sissy.

Edward: (chuckles and wraps Bella in his arms) Sorry Love!

Bella: (sighs at his touch) It's ok …. Emmett just sit there ok.

Emmett: (just nods yes and looks at the floor; still feeling sorry)

Seth: Awww (hugs Emmett) I feel so bad.

Emmett: (just sits there)

Bella: (glares at Emmett again) Oh, For goodness sake! You can HUG her you _**stupid **_**literal **vampire!

Edward: (chuckles again)

Seth: No he don't want to. (Goes to walk away all sad.)

Emmett: (grabs and hugs Seth close to him) Of course I did! But I HAVE to do as she says.

Bella: Remind me to ask Esme WHY _I'M _being punished too. This sucks!

Edward: Oh com on Bella. Just think of the possibilities and you'll feel better!

Bella: I will not feel better, thank you.

Emmett: Seth, I really did but mommy said……….. Well I'm being punished REALLY!

Seth: (sits back on the couch looking sad)

Emmett: (is stuck on the floor looking hurt and sad … he calls to her) Please come back?

Bella: (Looks at both of them) SEE! Now they both are sad ………. And its MY fault!

Edward: No its his!

Bella: NO. Mine!

Edward: (stubbornly states) HIS!

Bella: MINE! (equally stubborn)

Seth: No Bella. Its his. He doesn't like hugging me.

Emmett: No Sissy. Its mine. (hears what Seth said) Wait what? … Why wouldn't I want to Seth? Of course I do; but I CAN'T!…..

Bella: You are sooo Frustrating Emmett!

Seth: Cause you're still mad from school

Emmett: I'm not mad Seth….And I'm sorry Sissy!

Bella: Uhggrrr …(Sighs)

Edward: (Kisses Bella's forehead) Its ok Bella, They will fix this. Go back to cooking ok.

Seth: Bella come here really quick.

Bella: (sighs and starts to walk to Seth) Emmett I am telling you to STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN … But anything you need to do so things get fixed here… then DO! (walks up to Seth) Yes?

{Edward sits in a chair}

Seth: You do know you can tell him to leave you alone! Tell him to bug me or something. Right?

Bella: Yeah, I think I might do that sometime….. Oh and he really did want to hug you…. But Esme told him he _COULDN'T _do **anything **without getting my permission! **What was she thinking**! _WHY ME? _(sighs deeply) Oh well, I'm going to cook. don't be mad at him. (turns back to Emmett) DON'T just sit there, I said FIX this!

{Seth giggles a little}

Emmett: (Suddenly jumps up and slowly walks towards Seth and Bella … Still looking sorry) I'm SO SORRY Sethy… Really I am!

Bella: (rolls her eyes) Ok. I'm going to cook now. STAY OUT! (walks out as Edward starts laughing at Emmett)

Seth: So you're not mad?

Emmett: (Shakes his head no, a lot) Are you?

Seth: no. Do you want to hug me?

Emmett: YES! …. If you want me to?

{Edward Rolls his eyes}

Seth: You know I want you to.

Emmett: (Hugs Seth)

Seth: (hugs him back, Smiling)

Emmett: (smiles) YAY! Sooo, Are we ok again? (looks at the floor again)

Seth: Okay. Yeah. (runs into the kitchen to Bella) Can you tell him to sit please?

Bella; Uhggrrr … Emmett SIT!

Emmett: (sits on the floor … right then and there)

{Seth starts to laugh while Edward busts out laughing}

Bella: UHGGRRR!

Seth: (hit's the floor laughing) You know its funny!

Bella: (getting more frustrated) Yeah, Well it was the first _OH 50 Times_ maybe. …. This is just driving me crazy!

Seth: (Gets up) I'm sorry Sissy.

Bella: EMMETT! ….. Listen to Seth for a while! (turns to Seth) You have '_fun' _for now.

Emmett: (smiles wide)

{Edward still cracking up laughing at Emmett}

Seth: (Laughs and hugs Bella) I love you Belly!

Bella: (laughs too and hugs her back) Now, maybe I can cook.

Seth: Yeah.

Bella: Ok, go have fun (laughs again)

Seth: (walks over to Edward)

Edward: (looks up still laughing a little) Yes Seth?

{Seth sits on Edward's lap Edward stops laughing and Emmett looks up very confused}

Seth: So? What should I do?

Edward: (chuckles)… Just don't kill him. You won't like that later. But Bella did say '_Have fun_!'

Seth: Yeah. True (grins wickedly)

{Emmett smile slowly fades}

Seth: Awww

{Edward chuckles}

Seth: (gets up and hugs Emmett)

Emmett: (hugs her back) … Oh wait! Can I do that?

Seth: Yes, You can (laughs)

Emmett: Oh, Ok! (hugs her again)

Seth: Sit on the couch Sweetie.

Emmett: Ok (sits on the couch)

{Seth sits on his lap}

Edward: (Floats off into the kitchen, fearing Bella _alone _with the knives.)

{Ok well mostly just wanting to be with Bella rather than with Emmett and Seth; with her on his lap it can't end well for his mind.}

Seth: You know. You shouldn't have done that!

Emmett: (very confused) … Shouldn't have done what?

Seth: Spiked Alice's Mountain Dew.

Emmett: OOOOHHHHhhhh! Yeah that. ……… I know and I didn't mean to make Mommy tell Bella she had to control me.

Seth: Well you shouldn't have done it Emmy.

Emmett: Sorry.

Seth: Ok, Emmy. You better not do it again ok?

Emmett: Yeah I know… and I won't!

Seth: (kisses him)

Emmett: (kisses her back)

Seth: (calls into the kitchen) SO Belly what's you making?

Bella: (calls back) I am making Stromboli …. That ok?

Seth: Oh fuck Yes!

Edward: (chuckles)

Seth: Oh wait, I'm sorry Eddie, If that hurt your head. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry!

Edward: (laughs) Oh… its fine.

Bella: (giggles) Seth what were you thinking about just now?

Seth: I was thinking about Stromboli.

Edward: Yep… that's all. (chuckles again)

Emmett: (confused and curious) What's so funny? (turns to look at Seth)

Seth: It was nothing Emmy.

Emmett: Oh, ok.

Seth: Okay. (gets up and turns on some music) I'm Bored.

{Emmett stays still, watching Seth as she starts to dance around the room to Numa, Numa. Emmett sits watching Seth}

Seth: (keeps dancing around) Ha.

{Bella and Edward start giggling and chuckling from the kitchen, as they cook}

Seth: (starts to dance around to Barbie Girl Song)

Emmett: (sits there smiling and Watching Seth have fun)

Seth: (starts singing to Emmett)

Emmett: (laughs)

{Bella and Edward walk out hand-in-hand and see Seth dancing)

Bella: (laughs) Umm Hi (giggles) Seth… Emmett.

Edward: (chuckles)

Seth: Hi! (looks at Emmett and sings again)

{Edward takes Bella to a chair to watch Seth have fun}

Seth: (sings to Emmett) Make me walk, make me scream, Do what ever you please…..

Emmett: (smiles wide and he laughs)

{Everyone laughs}

Seth: (keeps dancing around and having a blast)

Emmett: (suddenly looks over at Bella …. Then back to Seth and again to Bella)

Edward: (laughs)

Emmett: (continues to look back between them confused)

Bella: ….. What?

Seth: (dances to super massive Black hole)

Edward: (Chuckles) … He doesn't know WHO he is listening to anymore! (Breaks out laughing now)

Bella: … Oh! ………? (laughs)

Emmett: Yeah … Well you said listen to her for now. …… How LONG is for now?

Seth: (Isn't really listening .. Too busy dancing)

Bella: … As long as I'm NOT cooking, I don't mind 'baby sitting' You Emm. But when I am YOU ARE ALL SETH'S … Got it!

Emmett: (chuckles) Ok then. (goes back to watching Seth)

Edward: (laughs)

Seth: (Spins and twirls around the room)

Emmett: Oh… careful Love!

Seth: Huh? .. What? (falls over the end of the table)

Emmett: (Flinches and is frozen) OH SHIT!

Seth: (starts laughing on the floor)

Bella: ……… Well! .. Help Her!

Emmett: (rushes to her in a panic) YOU OK!

Bella: Gees Emm!

{Seth keeps laughing until Emmett notices her wrist and stares in horror}

Emmett: ……. SETH? (looks at her wrist that is bent in the wrong direction)

Bella: Oh that's sooo not good.

Seth: (slowly stops laughing … the pain hits and screams

{Emmett goes into complete panic mood}

Emmett: SETH oh SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! … Umm come on … (picks her up and yells) CARLISLE! Carlisle!

Seth: (cries out in pain)

Carlisle: (comes running down) what's… (Sees Seth crying and Emmett rushing around freaking out) EMMETT PUT HER DOWN.

Emmett: DADDY! ….. Seth is, is …. IS?

Carlisle: Is?

Bella: Hurt … Emm she is hurt.

Seth: (still crying out in pain)

Carlisle: Oh I see. Emmett put her down. Calm down and stop running around.

Emmett: (still rushing around panicking)

Bella: Emmett FREEZE!

Emmett: (Stops suddenly and … freezes)

Carlisle: (looks at Bella and Emmett confused but lets it be..)

Seth: (laughs at Emmett and cries out in pain again)

Bella: Emmett Down!

{Emmett immediately puts Seth down gently on the couch}

Carlisle: (shakes his head slightly) Ok then… now lets see that wrist Seth. (examines her wrist)

Edward: Mom punished Emmett …. He can't do anything without listening to Bella.

{Seth thinks: Shit! .. This hurts but Emmett is so fucking funny}

Edward: (chuckles) Yes, I know Seth.

Carlisle: What happened Seth?

Emmett: SHE'S HURT DADDY!

Carlisle: (sighs) I can see that Emmett … Seth?

Seth: Fell…. Dancing.

Carlisle: Oh, I see… ok well hold still (looks over the wrist) You might need a braise and … I'm going to have to bend it back…

{Emmett looks up wide eyes and is about to pull Seth off the couch}

Bella: EMMETT! … Sit.

{Emmett suddenly sat there on the floor; Indian style}

Seth: okay.

Edward: (trying very hard to hold off laughing because Seth is hurt but Emmett is so funny… it was hard)

Carlisle: Thank you Bella. …. Ok now Seth hold still. Edward please get my b… (Edward gets the bag before he finishes) Oh Yes thank you. (works to fix her hand)

………………………………............................................................

7. {Emmett has something he wants to say}

Bella: Hey Seth!

Emmett: I'm out. Gone for the weekend … Hunting! Bye-Bye Love (Kisses Seth and walks to the door)

Seth: Hold on (runs after Emmett and gives him a kiss)

Emmett: (smiles)

Seth: You better be good Baby!… I love you Emmy bear!

Emmett: Oh I will! Love you too Sethy!

Edward: (chuckles)

Bella: What's so funny?

Seth: (Holds Emmett closer and takes a sniff)

Edward: Its nothing… just them. (Chuckles)

Seth: You used the cologne I got you!

Emmett: Well yeah, You wanted me too right!

Seth: Yeah. But I didn't think you would.

Emmett: … Why not Sethy?

Edward: (chuckles again)

Bella: I don't get the joke.

Seth: Cause you have your own … thought if you didn't like it you wouldn't have to use it.

Emmett: I like it. But more importantly you like it sooo I wear it! (holds Seth closer and kisses the top of her head) I love you Sethy!

{Edward chuckles again and Bella gives him a weird look}

Seth: I love you Sethy (giggles) .. Opps I meant Emmy!

{Everyone laughs}

Emmett: Its ok Love! You should love you too! (laughs)

Edward: Emmett If you are going to keep thinking that then just SAY IT! (laughs)

Seth: Huh?

Bella: Yeah.. Huh?

Emmett: Dude. Shut up! … No one asked you.

Edward: (chuckles)

Bella: What's going on with you two today?

Edward: Its nothing. Emm want to say something but he won't (laughs)

Emmett: Dude Shhhh!

Seth: Eddie I think you should go hunting. You might be cranky cause your hungry.

Edward: I'm not cranky Sis. In fact I'm in a very good mood, Thank you.

{Emmett glares at Edward}

Seth: Emmy what do you want to ask?

Emmett: (Glares more at Edward) Its nothing Love, Just forget it ok.

Edward: (laughs)

Bella: Edward why are you trying to get him in trouble here?

Edward: I'm not … but when he does say it you will see why!

Emmett: Shut it Bro!

Seth: Emmy please? (gets sad)

Emmett: Oh Seth .. Its…. Don't get sad.

Bella: Ahhhh poor Seth.

Edward: (laughs) Go ahead BRO … tell her.

Emmett: (glares back at Edward .. Sighs and turns back to Seth) Its just that……(deep breath)

Edward: Well go on dude. She's waiting!

Emmett: WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Edward: (chuckles)

Emmett: (sighs and takes a deep breath) I LOVE YOU SETHY PIE! (runs out the door and disappears before any of them could blink)

Bella: …………. WHAT …… was .. That!

{Edward cracks up laughing and hits the floor}

Seth: (Gets really sad) …. What,… what did I do?

Edward: (stops laughing and jumps up raising an eye brow at her) Really Seth? Don't you get it?

Bella: Get what?…. That was rude!

Seth: What are you talking about (still sad and now confused)

Edward: (chuckles once) Girls … Emm has been DIEING to call Seth that. …. You know 'Sethy Pie' (Cracks up laughing again)

Bella: ….. (giggles) Really!

Edward: (laughs and nods) Yep.

Seth: He thinks I'd be mad at him for that?

Edward: (shrugs) I don't know why he didn't before. He wasn't thinking about that. But any time he said Sethy … he AWAYS thought pie after (laughs again)

Bella: Wow…. Emmett is so weird.

Seth: (goes and sits in a chair)

Bella: (curls up with Edward on the couch)

Seth: (sits there silent)

Bella: (looks over to Seth) You ok Seth?

Seth: (deep in thought) Huh. What?

Bella: (Chuckles) You ok?

Seth: Yeah.

Bella: Ok.

Seth: (stares off into space, thinks of rapid images [Not dirty] of Emmett)

Edward: Seth? … You sure your alright?

Seth: (Uses her fake smile and fake happy tone) yeah great.

Edward: (sighs) OK what's up?

Bella: Yeah Seth? If something wrong tell us.

Seth: (tries not to cry) Its nothing.

Bella: Ahh Seth its ok.

Edward: It might help to talk about it Sis?

Seth: No, cause you will think I'm an idiot.

Bella: Of course we won't

Edward: We won't Seth, just tell us.

{Seth thinks: God they will think am an Idoit when I tell them that I already miss Emmett}

Edward: Seth, is that all? … You're not an idiot. I feel that way all the time with Bella. Sometimes before she's even gone.

Bella: What? … Feel what with me?

Edward: (smiles at Bella) I MISS YOU Love!

Bella: OH! … You miss Emmett? Awww how sweet (gets up and give Seth big hug) He'll be back soon.

Seth: (hugs back) Yeah I know.

{Seth thinks: God I'm an idiot. Why the hell do I miss him this much; its not like I don't know if he is coming back.}

Edward: Seth its nothing. We all miss the one we love no matter how long they are gone!

Bella: Even if its just a second or two.(giggles)

Edward: Well don't worry, He won't last all weekend anyway. (chuckles)

Seth: Well I feel like an idiot.

Bella: Yeah, I know that feeling too.

Edward: We all do! (laughs) Even Emmett!

Seth: But he doesn't miss me as much as I miss him… and I don't expect him to. I'm just some girl.

Bella: I know that one too.

Edward: SOME GIRL? …. If he heard you, he'd flip Seth! (sighs) You two got it all wrong. We miss you just as much……If not MORE! Why don't you belive that?

Seth: Cause you guys could have anyone you wanted but you settle for us.

Edward: SETTLE?

Bella: Yes, you settle. You could do so much better.

Seth: Yeah.

Edward: Ha! Like who? ………… No one could be better than you two!

Bella: Yeah right. Anyone would be better.

Seth: Jessica, Angela, Amy, Mandy, Anyone else

Edward: …JESSICA? Are you KIDDING ME?

Bella: NO she's right plus there's Tanya and all the other vampire girls too!

Seth: mhm.

{Edward stares blankly at them both}

Seth: (hugs Bella tightly)

Bella: (hugs her back)

Seth: OH .. Don't think that we aren't ecstatic about having you CAUSE WE ARE!

Bella: Oh Yes, Yes that's true.

Edward: (sighs deeply) Girls look….. No never mind. Its nothing.

Bella: what?

{Edward goes to sit in a chair across the room}

Bella: (whispers to Seth) Whats his problem? …. So much for his good mood.

Seth: (whispers back) I know right.

Bella: (sighs) Oh well … So what, who cares if we don't deserve them…….

Seth: yeah True.

{Edward rolls his eyes and just sinkings into the chair, staring at the wall}

Seth: (whipsers to Bella) Should we go sit on Eddie's lap and give him a kiss on the cheek?

Bella: (giggles and whispers back) I was just thinking that.

{They get up and go sit on Edward's lap, he is spacing out so seems to not notice.}

Bella: (giggles)

Edward: (chuckles looking up at them now) Hello Girls!

Seth: On 3 Bella?

Bella: One!

Edward: (rasies an eye brow at them in confuesion)

Seth: Two!

Bella: THREE!

{Seth and Bella lean in and kiss Edward; one on each side cheek}

Edward: (laughs)

Bella and Seth: (giggle)

Seth: Does that help a little, Eddie?

Edward: Yeah you both really know how to help a guy out.

Bella: (laughs)

Seth: we are girls that's what we do (laughs)

{They all laugh}

Seth: Hey Bella You hungry?

Bella: Umm Yeah I think I am. What do you have in mind?

Seth: I think we still have those cheesy bread sticks, from pizza hut.

Bella: Yum! That sounds good.

Edward: (chuckles) Ok, You two wait here and I'll get some.

{Edward comes back with the food and sits with the girls so they climb back on his lap}

Edward: Here you are Ladies! (chuckles)

Seth: Nice!

Bella: Thanks!

Edward: (chuckles) My pleasure.

{They start eating}

Seth: God I miss Emmy.

Edward: yeah.

{They finish eating and Seth's cell plays Super massive black hole}

Bella: (giggles)

Seth: Damn him for changing my ringtones.

Edward: (laughs)

Seth: (Grabs the phone) Hello?

Emmett: Hi Sethy?

Seth: HI Emmy! So you know you can call me Sethy pie if you want. Its fine with me.

Emmett: REALLY! I like it a lot really. Sooo how's your night going Love?

Seth: Its been going great (lying through her teeth)

Emmett: I can hear that you know? …. Tell me what happened.

Bella: Hey Emmett!

Seth: I promise Its great. (still lying)

Emmett: (sighs) Seth really you should………

Edward: SHE MISSES YOU ….STUPID!

Bella: (giggles) Edward that was a little mean.

Seth: OH. MY. GOD. EDWARD!

Emmett: OH, Is that it? ……. Sorry Sethy Pie I MISS you too.

Seth: Bella Kick Edward for me PLEASE! (glares at Edward)…. Yes, Yes I do okay.

Bella: (giggles)

Edward: She already did Seth.

Seth: MORE!

Emmett: (laughs) Don't hurt yourself Bells

Bella: Ok Sissy

Emmett: Its ok Love I really miss you as well and I'm glad he told me! I will be back soon I swear Love!

Seth: Okay

Emmett: Ok

Seth: Well I don't want to ruin you fun?

Emmett: Ha, its not much fun anyway…. Just a few deer and a small bear. I'd rather be with you.

Seth: I'm sorry.

Emmett: Why is that? … Its really fine Love!

Seth: Cause I am.

Emmett: Well I'm on my way home so I won't have to miss you much longer!

Seth: Awwww (kisses him through the phone)

{Edward and Bella laugh}

Emmett: Awwww (Kisses her back)

Seth: I can't wait to see you!

Emmett: Me to Love, me to!

………………………………............................................................


	4. Chapter 4

8. {Books are evil, ok just one.}

Seth: Hey Eddie

Edward: Hi

Seth: is Emmy being annoying?

Edward: nope

Seth: good Emmett!

Edward: I'm alone. I kicked him out

Seth: Why? (laughs)

Edward: He was annoying.

Seth: I'm sorry. What annoying thing did he do now?

Edward: usual

Seth: Like what?

Edward: talking. tapping and just plain "I'M BORED shit

Seth: awwww (laughs) talking about what?

Edward: you mostly. which was fine but he kept going back to "I miss her and shit" but wouldn't get off his ass to go see you. Did you yell at him lately or something?

Seth: yea cause he skipped class and he nearly tore a guys head off for looking down my shirt

Edward: well he was bound to do that.... After all, you know it pisses him off

Seth: yea but I didn't mean to I had no clue what any of those asses are gonna do.

Edward: yeah, well that's why Emm freaks. Neither does he.

Seth: Do you have any clue where he went?

Edward: Library?

Seth: Emmy at the library

{Seth laughs}

Edward: Bella wanted a book!

Seth: so you let him go with Bella?

Edward: She needed the ride and I needed a break. Or he would be broken Sorry Sis but he would be. So she agreed.

Seth: Hopefully he gets back soon and doesn't do something stupid

Edward: yeah .. and with MY Bella. That better NOT happen.

Seth: ok Eddie. BREATH!

Edward: No.

Seth: Deep calming breaths.

Edward: Not necessary

Seth: Well the library closes soon don't it?

Edward: yeah, I think?

Seth: Can't you hear him? Considering you are in every one's head!

Edward: not from this far? ... but when he gets closer

Seth: well at least you'll know, when he comes home.

Edward: yeah

Seth: well all you need to do is wait for sex to pop in your mind.

Edward: Gee, thanks! So looking forward to that. (sarcastically) ...........Well you're close But its not sex; thank the stars for that!

Seth: Do I even want to know?

Edward: It's just you. Nothing too bad

Bella: what are you talking about....

Seth: You!

Edward: My Bella's back!

Seth: and how utterly perfect you are

Bella: Sure, cause that's believable?

Edward: Yes, It is!

Bella: Seth! ... Emmett is going to be in a bad mood for a while. Sorry!

{Edward laughs}

Seth: what happened now?

Bella: I took him to the library. .... He found some … a book and he didn't like it much. (shrugs)

Edward: What happened?

Emmett: I HATE THE LIBRARY! (storms into the room stomping)

Seth: oh Baby what's wrong?

Emmett: ... SETHY! (smiles wide and then huffs into a pout again) I hate IT Love? ..... They don't like ME!

Bella: (giggle) ... it wasn't about YOU

Emmett: YEAH HUH

Seth: ok what happened use your words

Edward: This is so fun.

Emmett; IS NOT EDWARD! .... THEY HATE ME!

Bella: Again NOT YOU ... well not really

Edward: come on Emm. Speak!

Emmett: SHUT IT !

{Bella giggles}

Bella: Edward that's not nice.

Edward: But you laughed?

Emmett: SEEEEETTTTHHHHYYYY? (very whinny) I found this book about animals and pet owners and pets and ALL kinds of animals....... AND NO ONE LIKED THE BEARS, DOGS, OR EVEN THE MONKEYS....how do you NOT like the monkeys?

Bella: I told you it was a bad book

Emmett: It was MEAN! and HURTFULL? ..... (glares at the floor pouting)

Seth: Awww Honey, its okay

Emmett: No. It sucks.

Bella: It wasn't true Emm.

Emmett: It was in the book.

Edward: This is getting so much better (laughs)

Seth: Emmy its just a book Babe, nothing to get all worked up over

Emmett: Its a mean Book. I … I'M NEVER GOING BACK!

Seth: awwww does monkey man need a hug?

Edward: Emm... It was a kids book BRO?

{Bella giggles}

Emmett: SO? ... and yes I think I do Love? It was so mean.

Seth: (hugs Emmett) awwww my poor Baby! My poor overly sensitive baby

Emmett: (hugs her back as the others still laugh) So! .... I don't like MEAN.

Seth: awwww (hugs Emmett tighter) Its okay Honey!

Emmett: (Hugs Seth) Ok .... I guess

Emmett: But I'm still burning the BOOK.

Edward: What?

Bella: (sighs deeply) Emm you can't.

Emmett: Yes, Yes I can.... no kid should have to read it again!

Bella: No KID takes that part to heart Emm.

Emmett: (smile wide) Seth agrees.

Seth: No Emmy that is bad

Emmett: Fine. ....

Seth: That's a good boy (laughs)

Bella: Emmett... You can't burn a library book.

Emmett: But I can buy it THEN burn it.

Edward: Bro let it go.

Emmett: Fine.

{Seth wraps Emmett's arms around her}

Seth: Focus on me so the idea of that book goes away

Emmett: (gently pulls her closer)OK, Sorry Love!

{Seth giggles Bella laughs}

Seth: well just know, I LOVE monkeys, bears, and dogs (laughs)

Emmett: (smiles widely again and kisses Her) GOOD!

Seth: Yeah (laughs)

………………………………...........................................................................

9. {Muddy hat}

Seth: (notices Emm's hat) wow (laugh) nice hat btw

{Emmett shrugs}

Seth: (grabs the hat and runs laughing)

Emmett: ............... hey! ........ (chases her)

Bella: giggles

Seth: (runs from him laughing) I got your hat! I got your hat!

Emmett: (laughs and slowly chases her to play her game) I can get it back.

Seth: (laughs) or really (runs with wolf speed)

{Emmett stops and just watches her run sighing happily}

Bella: ... Emm go get her (laughs)

Seth: waves the hat in front of his face)

{Emmett turns to Bella while Seth holds it over a puddle of mud}

Emmett: But look, she's sooo pretty when she runs (turns back to Seth,) SETH? Wait? No, please I like that one! Please?

Seth: (starts to drop it) Then come get it Emmy!

Emmett: (wide smile and takes off running; before she can react he is behind her pulling her onto his shoulder and gets the hat) OK ... I got it!

{Seth shrieks and giggles}

Bella: (giggles)

Edward: having fun Sis?

Emmett: I am...

Seth: I am too (laughs) Hey Bella come here please?

Bella: ... why?

{Edward wraps her in his arms}

Edward: what for Seth?

Seth: I want to tell her something (laughs)

Emmett: She won't Bite Ed

Seth: hard

{At the same time Bella says under her breath …}

Bella: Much

Edward: (rolls his eyes playfully but lets Bella go) BE nice

Seth: I'm always nice.

Bella: (Giggles and runs over to Seth) Ok,

Seth: (lips grab the hat and throw it) I promise you are gonna be ok please

{Bella giggles}

Emmett: ... What's going on Seth?

Seth: nothing. (lips please it's fun for me)

Bella: (giggles) Its nothing Emm (turns to leave then whips around to get the hat and runs back to Edward while Emmett stands there stunned)

Edward: (laughs) ... Seth, Bella that's not nice

{Seth gets out of his grip}

Bella: but you laughed?

Seth: toss it!

Emmett: HEY!

Bella: Sorry Emm (Tosses it and lands in the puddle)

Seth: oops (laughs)

Emmett: Ah... oh my hat?

Seth: Oh my god. That wasn't supposed to happen Baby! Bella you have horrible aim (laughs)

Bella: oh ... Sorry I really do Sorry Emm

Seth: (cracks up laughing) I'm so, so sorry Baby (rolls on the ground laughing)

Emmet: ... (get the hat and laughs)

Seth: I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry Emmy that totally wasn't supposed to happen!

Bella: Yeah, my tossing sucks

Edward: It can be replaced

Emmet: (shrugs ) What ever Bells ... no big thing.

Seth: I'll buy you a new one Baby considering I'm the one who came up with the idea

Emmett: Nah, its ok.

{Seth gets up and slips in the same puddle that Emmett's hat went in}

Emmett: Seth? ... You ok?

Bella: Oh, Sis?

Seth: (laughs) I'm a dirty, dirty girl!

Emmett: (smiles wickedly and winks) .... Well, we should clean you up then!

Seth: (throws some mud at Emmett and laughs) I'm sorry Babe I had too!

Emmett: (shrugs ) Its ok!

Seth: Did I get you dirty?

Emmet: ... maybe a little (winks at her)

{Seth laughs}

Edward: (under breath)A little more, maybe.

{Bella giggles}

………………………………............................................................

10. {Dec.23.09}

Seth: Emmett is cuddling with me and I don't know why.

Edward: Christmas!

Bella: OH great! (sarcastically)

Seth: What about it?

Edward: (Shrugs) ..... Its one of his favorite holidays.... something about it makes him ....clingy!

Seth: Shit. A clingy Emmy; I'm fucked!

Bella: Yep ... good luck Sis

Seth: S.O.S, S.O.S!

Edward: Just remember NOT to break her Bro

Seth: I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about MY HOUSE

Bella: (laughs) yeah I would be too

Seth: Eddie help please pretty please. I'll help you with Bella's present

Edward: Umm I already got it and I don't know HOW I could help you here Sis .... other then tell him that you are too hurt to be touched and even then that could cause a problem !

Bella: WHAT PRESENT! ........ Edward what did I TELL YOU!

Seth: god. Damn it

Edward: Nothing Love, don't worry about it!

Bella: EDWARD!

Seth: Sorry Eddie

Edward: Thanks SIS! (sarcastically)

Seth: I'm helping him MAKE your present. Its homemade

Edward: not a penny was spent!

Bella: ........ Oh ..... well ok then!

Seth: think I saved your ass on that one (laughs)

Edward: But you were the one that put it there in the first place this time!

Seth: And I helped fix it so Shhhh

Bella: (sighs) ... Fine so .... I'm going to lay down ... BEHAVE all of you

Edward: Thanks Sis ..... and OK Love

Seth: But behaving is no fun Belly (laughs)

Bella: Well you don't count Sis ... Just the boys!

Seth: Yeah you boys behave (laughs)

{Bella leaves the room}

Seth: so what did you get her?

Edward: A blown glass rose. ... I made it. She always said she loved them.

Seth: Awwww! That's sweet!

Edward: Yep! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter to the Emmett side stories!

11. {FOOT BALL}

One day out in the yard. Seth gets an idea for some fun.

{Seth thinks: Ed where is the foot ball?}

Edward: Its ... over by you Sis.

Bella: (looks up at him confused?) What is where?

Emmett: (looks around .......) What is?

Edward: Seth ... what are you plan here?

Seth: I'll be right back (climbs up the tree and goes through the window

Emmet: (Watches in confusion but then shrugs) Ok then.

{Seth climbs back down in sweats and one of Emmett's T's and hair tied up}

Emmett: Nice!

{Seth grabs the football}

Bella: Seth, ... What's with the new look?

Seth: Wanna play?

Emmett: HELL YES!

Seth: You guys wanna play too?

Edward: (grabs Bella protectively and she giggles) I think not Seth.

Seth: ok

Bella: Ahhhh but I wanted to!

Seth: (laughs) Ok, Ready to play Emmy?

Emmett: Yeah!

Seth: Ok, Lets play

Emmett: ok

{Seth gets into the starting position}

Emmett: (gets ready too) Ok, ... now just be careful, ok Love!

Seth: Ok. … So Edward how do I start it?

Edward: Well hut, hut is a good way (chuckles)

Seth: (laughs) Ok! Hut, hut (grabs the ball and runs)

{Emmett runs after her and laughs}

Seth: (gets a touch down) Yes! (laughs and does a little touch down dance)

Emmett: Nice one Love!

Seth: (walks over to him) Actually try this time.

Emmett: ...... But … its too fun watching you smile and dance!

{Bella giggles}

Edward: Its never a good idea to play competitively with the one you love Seth! (laughs)

Seth: Well Emmy, you need to actually try.

Emmett: ... Uh .. I'll try to TRY!

Seth: I like a challenge and its no fun if your not tackled into the mud!

Emmett: .... I would NEVER!

Bella: (laughs) Better you than some guy that WOULD hurt her Emm.

Seth: That's the fun part of football. If you won't then I'll play with Bella

Emmett: NEVER!

Bella: What? I'm not good enough Emm?

Emmett: I wouldn't do something to hurt you Seth ..... NEVER!

Seth: Exactly! Which is why YOU playing is the best idea.

Bella: Yeah see, you won't so YOU tackling her is fine

Edward: (slowly shakes his head) ...... How can you two even think like that?

Emmett: I 2nd That?....... I COULD CRUSH YOU?

Seth: OK. Hey Bella wanna play some football?

Emmett: NOT HAPPENING! Sorry Sis.

Bella: I would but.........?

Edward: NO! (Holds her a little tighter) No, no way, Sorry Sis. But NO

Seth: Bella you can do whatever you want and better me then Emmy, EDWARD!

Bella: (giggles) Yeah but its not like he will let go and ........ She does have a point I can't hurt her and she won't hurt me?

Seth: and its fun! (laughs)

Edward: (tightens his hold a little) I don't want you playing.

Seth: EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! You cannot control her and Emmy over here ain't gonna play right.

Edward: I'm NOT controlling ....... I'm Protecting

Seth: SAME FUCKING THING

Bella: (giggles) Sometimes that is the same thing

Edward: Is not? ......... and even still its what keeps her SAFE Seth!

Emmett: Seth I'll play but.... Tackle Is OUT

Seth: Ok fine. I'll find some guys who will (walks through and out of the house. Starts to walk down the drive way)

Emmett: Seth....... Wait, what are you doing Love?

{Seth thinks: and keeps her bored Edward!}

Edward: Better bored then HURT Seth!

{Seth looks for some guys to play football with}

Emmett: Seth? ... Where are you going?

Seth: To find some guy who will actually play

{Bella sighs …}

Emmett: .......... oh {says dully}

Seth: And Edward won't let Bella play. The only girl that would even play!

Edward: You know, She has a habit of running off a lot?

Bella: Edward; be nice.

Emmett: She's right though.

{Seth thinks: Shut up or I will hurt you}

Bella: Edward.. just leave her be

{Edward shrugs}

Seth: ok then I'll go find guys who will and its just me; trying to have fun!

Emmett: ok, be careful (said dully as he sits in he grass by Edward and Bella)

Bella: (looks confused at Emmett) ........... What ever. Have FUN SETH!

{Seth goes and plays football with a group of guy while everyone sitting out watches them play. Seth gets mud covered and is laughing}

Bella: (giggles) Nice Sis!

{Seth tackles the guys like one of the boys and laughs}

Guy1: (Seth tackled first) DAMN! She's Good! (laughs)

Seth: Yeah, I know. I grew up around guys my whole life so I can get prim and pretty and down and dirty too!

Guy2: Awesome! .... So who's the cheer party? (looks at Edward, Emmett and Bella)

Bella: (giggles) I think I'm the only one cheering.

Seth: Well you know Emmett there has the cheer uniform in the closet, Bells (laughs) Anyway back to the game. … Hut, hut (tackles the one dude twice her size)

{Emmett slightly smiles but doesn't respond other wise}

Guy3: (just tackled) Gees! ... Hey! ....... (chuckles and gets up) HOW did **that **happen?

Seth: Cause I'm a BEAST (laughs)

Edward: She's strong and fast ....just don't be fooled by her sweet smile. She can fight

Bella: Yeah, but she's just having fun

{Seth smiles sweetly}

Guy2: Well come join the party Sweet heart! (winks at Bella and Edward glares back at him)

Bella: (sighs) Calm down I'm not playing.

Seth: Yeah, don't bother. She don't play (tackles guy2) Get your head back in the game!

Guy2: … Gees I was only asking.........

Guy3: Yeah, right. You were flirting And poorly at that!

{Guy1 laughs}

Guy2: SHUT UP!

Seth: Boy ain't got game. I have more game then he does. So lets get back to the game shall we?

guy2: That's sad... really sad.

guy1+3: But True!

Guy1: Ok, ok. GAME!

{They get back into the game again}

Seth: Hut, hut (runs with the ball)

{guy3 tries to catch her but Seth runs to a touch down}

Seth: HELL YEAH!

guy2: Nice!

Bella: Go Seth!

Seth: (goes back the start point) Ready?

Guy3: Just try and do that again. (smirks at her)

Seth: Hut, hut (Grabs the ball and runs)

Guy3: .. Huh? .... What? HOW!

{Bella giggles as Seth gets another touch down}

Seth: Oh yeah

Guy3: DUDE! How does she do that!

Guy1: Get your head in the game!

Guy2: (laughs) Nice! Good Job.

Seth: Exactly! Come on, you're guys! You guys were awesome in the beginning now you're totally playing like….. well like my grandma!

Guy3: Lets go Little GIRL! ........ Lets see you do that again. (starts to get angry)

Seth: Hut, hut (grabs the ball and runs)

{guy1 jumps out behind her and tackles her from out of nowhere}

Seth: Oh snap! (laughs)

Edward: (jumps up running on the field to throw the guy off Seth and growls at the res) WHAT THE HELL!

Bella: Edward? .. Seth is fine!

Seth: Edward come on, its a game? Its suppose to happen (laughs) That's the _fun_ of it! (laughs again)

Bella: Edward come sit. Please!

Seth: Please Edward. Its fine. If I'm hurt you will know.

Edward: (glares at the guys again but goes back to sit with Bella anyway)

Seth: Ok. You guys ready?

Guy3: You sure you're ok? (sarcastically)

Seth: Yeah, I'm good (gets up) I'm a big strong girl!

Guy1: She may be tough; but DAMN that guy (looks back at Edward) is fucking strong?

Seth: Adrenalin rush. (shrugs) Just come on.

Guy1: Yeah ... I guess. Is he your boy friend or something? He got totally pissed but he's also with that girl? (looks confused)

Seth: Brother. (shrugs) He is my brother. Just come on (goes back to the starting point)

{They play some more}

Seth: (scores 5 touch downs in a row and laughs) As previously stated; I'm a BEAST (laughs again)

Guy2: I like HER ... She's awesome!

Guy1: Yeah ... she plays great too.

{Seth laughs}

Bella: Great job Sis.

Seth: Oh, I think guy3 is mad!

Guy3: ... I don't take losing well.

guy1+2: **UNDERSTATEMENT**

{Bella giggles}

Seth: Awwww poor baby! (sarcastically and laughs)

guy3: Yeah. Well. What ever!

Seth: Ok one last game to restore his pride or just so i can kick his ass again.

Guy3: ...... Yeah why not... can't be worse

Bella: Big mistake ..... it can Always be worse (Laughs)

Guy1: She's got a point!

Seth: Come on (goes to the starting point again)

{Guy1 moves to face her}

Bella: GO Seth!

Seth: Hut, hut (grabs the ball. Runs)

{Guy1 tries to take it but misses and trips as she runs passed}

Guy3: OH, come on ...... REALLY! (whines)

Guy2: (laughs) You asked for it!

{Seth laughs and Bella giggles}

Seth: Come on. You're gonna get your ass kicked by a girl.

Guy3: YOU MEAN AGAIN .......... Damn she's too fucking good!

Seth: Oh come on!

Guy2: You're just pissed that your girl isn't the best sports girl around anymore.

Seth: Are you guys giving up? (stops)

Guy1: Not that she was even THAT good to start with

Guy3: DUDE? ..... FUCK YOU! (gets pissed)

Seth: Awwww. He is mad! (sarcastically) Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it.

Guy2: He gets that way... Shelly is his world! (rolls his eyes)

Guy3: DUDE I SWEAR ..... CUT IT OUT!

Seth: or what?

Guy1: Guys come on ... lets play.

Seth: I can take your ass any day.

Guy3: Don't mess with MY GIRL!

Seth: I didn't fucking say shit about your girl stop being a little bitch

Guy3: I wasn't TALKING TO YOU ...... NOW PLAY

Guy2: Told you he was touchy

Guy1: Dude why egg him on like that? ...

Seth: Get your pansy ass over here and play

Guy3: FINE. But NO more about Shelly! GOT IT DICK (turns to other guy)

Guy2: Yeah what ever. Just PLAY!

Seth: Hut, hut (grabs the ball and starts to run )

Bella: (laughs) ... Its like a TV drama here.

Edward: (shrugs and turns to Bella) He loves her ....

Guy3: (stops and stares at Edward blankly) WHAT THE .........…?

Bella: Awwww sweet.

Seth: fucking play dude, seriously!

Guy1: (bumps guy3) Dude play! Game. Remember?

Guy3: Huh?... OH right. ....... BUT THAT GUY?

Seth: Who cares?

Guy3: ...... But he said? (confused) ..... I DON"T! (pissed off)

Guy2: What ever PLAY!

Guy1: Dude just play already

Seth: Dude play or I'm gonna kick your ass.

Guy3: I don't LOVE her. (turns angrily towards the ball and Seth and runs for it)

Guy2: Oh … SHIT!

Seth: (turns and runs) Come on Bitch!

{Guy3 runs faster and gets just inches from Seth}

Guy1: See he's fast when pissed off! ... Its so fun!

Guy2: Maybe from your point of view.

Seth: Come on Bitch. Tackle me? Like you could?

Guy3: (jumps out to tackle Seth and grabs for the ball) GOT YOU!

Bella: Oh come on, Seth.

{Seth hears the bones brake and screams}

Guy3: ... OH SHIT!

Guy2: FUCK!

Guy1: Wh.... What happened?

Bella: Seth?

{Seth gets up and starts to walk}

Edward: (stiffens) Can I kill them now or is this FUN Seth?

Bella: Be nice, Edward.

Seth: one more game?

Guy3: Fuck ... Is she really hurt or was she faking?

Guy1: PLAY! ... IF you can.

Seth: (winces) ok lets go!

Guy1: DAMN .... SHE ROCKS!

Guy2: WOW tough.

Guy3: NO FUCKING WAY! ...... NO girl is that fucking tough

Bella: Some ARE!

Edward: I would be VERY ca..... (Bella cuts him off)

Bella: Edward, chill she's fine!….. Right Seth?

Seth: (winces) Yeah sure

Edward: Seth?

Seth: Hut, hut!

Emmett: WAIT!

Guy3: Oh come on! What NOW!

Seth: No. Let me do this one more game, ok!

Emmett: (gets up and walks out to stand in front of Seth) NO! .... You can hate me all you want or what ever BUT I'LL BE DAMNED if I let you get MORE HURT by them (he spat the words) NO MORE!

Seth: EMMETT DALE CULLEN MOVE!

EMMETT: (crossed his arms) NO.

Seth: (gets the tone that scares him) I said move.

Emmett: ....(stands there looking at the ground at her feet his voice still strong) NO. (sighs) Like I said; HATE ME all you want BUT NO MORE.

Guy1: Dude come on ...... Let her play

Guy3: MOVE OFF THE FIELD!

EMMETT: (Glares at them and guy3 jumps) NO.

Seth: Ok. Just move around him.

Emmett: Wraps his arms around Seth so she can't move) NO

Seth: Get OFF! Let me have some fun

Emmett: NO! SETH ENOUGH! PLEASE!

Seth: No. Come on I barely do anything as it is!

Emmett: (still holds her tight but his voice becomes weak and quiet with his sadness) SETH I CAN'T.

Guy2: Dude ... What's your problem? She's fine!

Guy3: GO AWAY!

Emmett: (glares at them again but it was still weak with pain) NO.

Seth: Emmy one more game, please? I know I'm hurt but one more game please!

Emmett: .....(puts Seth down but keeps a hold on her) Seth...... If you want to play I can't stop you BUT I CAN'T Watch! I won't STAY here to see you in pain.

Seth: I'm not asking you two Emmy

Emmett: ... (nods once sharply then lets her go and takes off running. {He was gone so fast no one had time to blink})

Guy3: FUCK. ..... Where did he GO?

Guy1+2: What The Fuck

{Edward sighs}

Guy3: OH, What ever. WE HAVE A GAME TO PLAY!

Seth: Yeah, ok we ready?

Guy1: Uhh ..... Yeah.

Guy2: … Yep

Seth: Ok (limps over to the starting point)

Guy2: ... You sure you're doing ok?

Seth: Yeah (winces) hut, hut.

Guy1: ... Tough girl. .... but HOW DO YOU live with that? ....... I mean DID YOU SEE that guy ............ He looked in more pain than you.

{Seth grabs the ball and runs as fast as she can. Guy3 runs after her but misses. Seth gets a touch down but collapses grabbing her leg.}

Bella: Seth!

Edward: (tightens slightly around Bella. {wanting to grab the guys but holds back })

{Seth tries not to cry}

Edward: Have you had enough FUN yet Seth?

Seth: Edward shut up

Bella: That might be best

Edward: ... Fine.

Guy2: Hey ... ok everyone take a breath here.

{Seth gets up slowly}

Guy3: Awwww. The poor girl finally reaching her limits? (Teasingly)

Guy1: Dude. Fuck Off

Seth: I can still kick your ass even with my leg mangled

Guy3: Sure, ok .... princess!

Seth: (limps over to him and pushes him) I'll fucking show you princess!

Guy3: Bitch! (pushes her back )

Guy2: HEY ... come on DUDE

Guy1: Enough of that

Seth: Fucker (punches him)

{Edward clenches his fists}

Guy3: YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Bella: Seth?... HEY CUT THAT OUT! (yelled at the guy)

Guy2: DUDE back off (gets between the two of them)

{Seth kicks him in the nuts with the good leg}

Guy1: Hell YES!

Guy2: (laughs) OK, that works I guess!

{Bella giggles}

Guy3: (curls up on the ground) Oh.. Uhggrrr YOU BITCH ..... AH!

Seth: Thanks for the compliment

Guy1: Well yeah, Some one Was bound to do that sooner or later I'm JUST GLAD I GOT TO SEE IT!

Guy2: (laughs) Dido.

Seth: Will you two help me up please?

Guy1+2: SURE! (they help her up and steady her)

Bella: Great job Seth.

Seth: Thanks. He fucking deserved it.

Edward: (through clenched teeth) True.

Seth: You want a piece of him Edward?

Guy3: (still curled in pain) You ... fu.. Uhggrrr.... BIT... Ggg…. FUCK!

Edward: Are you DONE playing?

Seth: Yes. Ok. I'm done

Edward: Bella sit with Seth for a minute Please!

{Guy1+2 helps Seth over to Bella}

Bella: Edward .. Try not to kill him

Seth: Thanks so much dudes! You guys played a great game.

Guy2: Kill? .... Uh Yeah no problem. Sorry about Fuck-head back there.

Guy1: Dude has always been a dick.

Bella: Seth how are you feeling?

Seth: It hurts and its ok. You know the guy that ran away?

Edward: (sees Seth with Bella and run over and dragged guy3 off behind a building)

Bella: ok sorry Seth

Guy2: The big guy?

Seth: Yeah.

Guy1: The one in pain?

Seth: (looks down) Yeah.

Bella: That would be Emmett.

Seth: my boy friend.

guy1+2: SHIT!

Seth: (looks down) And I hurt him by having him watch me hurt

Guy2: He's not gonna ... like kill us now is he?

Seth: No you guys are good.

Bella: Probably not

Seth: But if he would of seen what that guy did he would be in the hospital.

Guy1: Oh, so ....... what was wrong with him then .... besides dick-head?

Seth: He doesn't like seeing me in pain.

Guy2: Makes sense .... but then he just left

Bella: Yeah .. that was odd?

Edward: (comes back still looking pissed) Seth? .... can you walk?

Seth: No, it hurts and Emmy is mad and god….

{Seth thinks: Don't cry don't cry don't cry}

Edward: No Seth, he'll be ........... Fine.

Bella: Seth it will be fine "He loves you!"

Guy2: .. Yeah I'm sure the guy is fine.

Seth: I feel so bad

Guy1: ... You are a tough girl .... he shouldn't worry so much!

Seth: Thanks, if you ever want to play football let me know/

Edward: (turns to glare at the guy) Have you ever been IN LOVE?

Guy1: Well no ... but?

Edward: BUT NOTHING. You don't get it so ENOUGH!

Seth: Edward please,? They are nice enough to help.

Guy2: Sorry dude. Really ... but she is tough DID YOU SEE HER?

Bella: They both get over protective.

Edward: WITH GOOD reasons! Seth .. You can't even WALK

Seth: But they were nice. They helped, Edward.

Edward: Fine... THEY are ok. ... BUT they still don't get it!

Seth: I guess they don't.

Bella: Even still ... be nice ok?

Seth: Ok so I need help getting in the house.

Edward: .... Fine. Sorry for snapping but take a lesson ...... better to NOT mess with a man in love. (picks Seth up and cradles her)

Bella: It was nice meeting you guys!

guy1+2: Nice meeting you all too!

Guy2: Great game! Sorry you were so hurt though

Seth: Its ok guys and great game to you to.

Bella: We both have had worse

{Edward flinches slightly}

Bella: (whispers to Edward) Sorry (kisses his cheek as they start to walk)

Seth: Emmy must think I'm the worst person (starts to cry)

Edward: Of course not Seth. …. He wasn't kidding before though, when he said he would rather have you HATE him.

Seth: I couldn't hate him

Edward: He was going to take you back home kicking and screaming ..... and then you changed his mind

Seth: (cries even more) I'm a horrible person!

{Edward sighs}

Bella: Seth, Your not! You know this is how he reacts and he will be fine… just wait till we get home and fine him.

Seth: Yes I am. I made him leave and he's mad at me.

Bella: We both do that ......... a lot! But some how they always forgive us ....

Seth: I don't know why though

Bella: Got me? (shrugs)

{Edward walks Seth into the house with Bella at their side and lays Seth on the couch again}

Bella: Seth ... it doesn't matter .......... You'll see. He still loves you No matter what.

Seth: I hope so.

Bella: Of course he will

{Seth cries more. Bella sits on the floor by Seth and keeps telling her it will be ok while Edward stands silently by the end of the couch}

Seth: Eddie, do you know where Emmy is?

Edward: (turns to Seth ) ... huh?

Seth: Do you know where Emmy is? (in between sobs and starts crying again)

Edward: ...... I ... Uhh Ummm I don't know. (looks back towards the window)

Bella: (looks confused at Edward for a second then turns to Seth) Its ok Seth

{Seth cries even more in the pillow}

Bella: Its going to be fine Sis!

Seth: He hates me!

Bella: No .... He wouldn't, _COULDN'T _Seth.

Seth: I would hate me for that.

Bella: But would you hate HIM for it?

Seth: No I love him way, way too much

Bella: and he loves you the same .... So he won't hate you Sis.

Seth: I just want to tell him how sorry I am.

Bella: Well I'm sure he will be home soon and he will tell you it was nothing to worry about.

Seth: But it will make me feel better knowing I said it

{Edward flickered a glance at seth then back to the window}

Bella True, but he will still tell you it was nothing to make you feel better.

Seth: Belly can you get a Pepsi for me please?

Bella: Sure (walks into the kitchen gets the pop and give it to Seth)

Seth: Thanks

bella Sure

{Seth opens it and drinks it then hugs Bella}

Bella: (hugs back) Its going to be fine Sis.

Seth: Promise? You know what sucks Sis?

bella What sis?

Seth: I need a shower (looks at her mud covered self)

Bella: (giggles) ... Yeah that would.

Edward: (sighs) ... Alice is home. She will help you.

Seth: Ok

bella I'll get her ... Where is she?

Edward: The car from the sound of the distance. She just got back

Bella: Ok, be right back Sis. (runs off to get Alice)

Seth: oh ok. ………… Eddie?

Edward: (sits on the opposite arm of the couch that Seth is leaning on but doesn't look away from the window and sighs) Seth?

Seth: Yes?

Edward: How bad are you _really _hurt? .... both physically and emotionally?

Seth: Both are pretty bad why? Oh shit Jasper.

Edward: (swallows hard still not looking her way) Well no he's not here. He went to hunt Sis.

Seth: Oh ok

Edward: No, this is about Emmett. ......... He won't be coming back tonight.

Seth: Oh my god! What's wrong?

Edward: ...... nothing really (under his breath mutters something she can't hear)

Seth: WHAT HAPPENED Edward please tell me (starts to cry again)

Edward: (sighs) SETH do you have any idea WHY he left instead of dragging you off like he first planed?

Seth: No.

Edward: Do you even remember what you told him before he left?

Seth: no.

Edward: Think about it for a minute Sis.

Seth: I told him I never asked him to I think….

Edward: Ok, and what did you never ask him to do?

Seth: Oh my god! Stay.

Edward: (finally turns slowly around to look at her) Bingo.

Seth: But I didn't mean for him to leave (cries hysterically)

Edward: (sighs) ..... Calm down he WILL be back Seth, Seth ....

Seth: (Still crying hard) What?

Edward: He will be back.

Seth: But he left cause I told him I never asked him to stay.

Edward: Yes .... and that will keep him away at the most .... a couple days

Seth: I'm the worst person ever!

Edward: NO, you're not ....... You just have a guy that takes things and runs with what he heard

{Seth cries again.

Edward: (sighs and walks over to puts Seth on his lap to cry) Its going to be ok Seth

Seth: Are you sure?

Edward: Yes. I KNOW he will be back ........ just not tonight.

{Seth cries into Edwards chest}

Edward: (holds her tight and brushes her hair Soothingly) Its going to be ok Seth... Trust me!

Seth: Why did he do this Eddie?

Edward: ... Because he thought that's what _YOU _wanted ... what you needed.

Seth: Why would I not want him?

Edward: ... Its just what he heard in the words Seth ..... None of it is true.

Seth: (cries more into Edward) I hate this.

{Alice stormed into the room followed slowly by Bella}

Alice: THAT IDIOT ... completely Stupid and .... and .. _What's __**WRONG **__WITH __**YOU **__**GUYS**_!

Edward: Nice to see you too Sis.

Bella: She's not happy.

{Seth cries even more}

Alice: Ahhhh.... Seth! My poor Sister! WHEN HE GETS HOME HE IS IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE

Bella: Alice I don't think that's helping

Seth: I told him to.

Alice: DID NOT!

Seth: I was stupid and told him that I never told him I wanted him to stay.

Edward: In a way ... with out meaning to.

Alice: I DON'T CARE! ......... _STUPID_! I DON'T CARE! HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER _dumb fool! _(rants and raves)

Bella: Alice .... shower?

Alice: Fine. Ready Sis?

Seth: Mhmm

{Alice takes Seth from Edward and runs her up to shower. Seth gets in the shower and showers then gets out putting a towel around her. Seth tries to limp to Emmett's room. Alice helps her.}

Seth: Did you happen to find a nice tank and shorts combo for me to wear.

Alice: of course.

Seth: Thanks. Where are they?

Alice: The bed. (helps Seth to the bed)

Seth: (puts on the top) Can you help me put on the bottoms Alice?

Alice: Sure Sis. (helps Seth)

Seth: Thanks

Alice: Sure

Seth: Can you help me down stairs?

Alice: (picks Seth up and runs back down) Couch or Edward?

Seth: Well I think Bella has Edward occupied.

Bella: I think you need him more then I do Sis?

Seth: If you're okay with it?

Edward: … Its ok Seth .... Its all going to be ok.

Bella: Of course!

Seth: Edward If you don't mind Alice.

{Alice gently places Seth back in Edward's arms}

Seth: (looks at Edward) Was I wrong for saying what I said?

Edward: No, not in the way you meant it, but even so as soon as you had, I knew what he would do next. ...... There was nothing that could have changed it.

Seth: I should of just let him drag me inside.

Alice: NO ... He shouldn't be so DUMB!

Bella: Alice please?

Alice: ... Sorry Sis ... BUT he .. _really _..... oh never mind.

Seth: Alice I love you and I know what your trying to say. (lays my head against Edward's chest) I feel so bad!

Edward: (rubbing soothing circles on Seth's back) I know Sis. I know.

Seth: I'm so tired but I don't think I should sleep until Emmy comes home.

Edward: You need your rest Sis. ... He will be fine.

Seth: Are you sure?

Edward: Sure. ... He would want you to get your rest.

Seth: Ok. (slowly drifts off to sleep. Snuggling into Edward's chest)

{Emmett comes back home within the night and finds her asleep in Edward's arms and just sits there watching her sleep silently.}

Emmett: (whispers) I'm so sorry Sethy. I love you!


End file.
